<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Le début de la fin du monde by IronKid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874487">Le début de la fin du monde</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronKid/pseuds/IronKid'>IronKid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Multi, Revolution, Zombie Apocalypse, actually a lot of ocs, annoying running gags, basically a spin-off, how do tags even work lol sorry, l'apocalypse c'est pas cool, malgré les apparences cette fic est en français, omg it's the future, shit gets real</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:22:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874487</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronKid/pseuds/IronKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>2370. Après la grande révolte des robots de 2240 et les catastrophes climatiques qui ont suivi, l'humanité a presque réussi à se convaincre que la fin du monde a déjà eu lieu. Qu'il n'y a plus qu'à repartir de zéro, tout reconstruire du chaos et faire quelques efforts. Et pendant presque un siècle et demi, l'illusion fonctionne.<br/>Mais le pire est à venir. Du jour au lendemain, le vrai futur frappe à la porte. Et tout s'écroule.<br/>Qui pourra encore sauver l'humanité de ses erreurs ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry/Visiteur (established)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Les morts ne marchaient pas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’opération avait, un peu dramatiquement, été nommée « Le feu aux branches ». Lorsque Beth avait demandé si c’était une sorte de jeu de mots, mettre le feu aux poudres, quelque chose d’imagé comme la résistance aimait tant le faire, une métaphore, la commandante Piazza lui avait adressé un sourire lugubre.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Si tu veux. Je suppose que c’est imagé.  </p>
<p>Et elle avait eu raison, bien sûr.</p>
<p>Et à présent les arbres brûlaient et Beth, assise sur le bord d’une Fenêtre, emmitouflée dans son manteau trop grand, les regardait brûler en silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>C’était difficile, pour eux, de se souvenir exactement quand tout avait commencé. Pour Beth, c’était plus simple ; elle avait tout noté, précieusement, dans son petit carnet qu’elle gardait toujours dans son sac. C’était cinq ans plus tôt déjà, cinq ans, cinq ans c’était interminable. Beth venait de Paris, ou de ce qu’il en restait, elle avait été étudiante en biologie moléculaire, elle se destinait à un cursus de sciences de la téléportation appliquées aux êtres vivants, c’était un champ tout nouveau encore, elle vivait avec sa mère et travaillait un peu l’été mais les études étaient redevenues gratuites depuis une cinquantaine d’années.</p>
<p>Ce soir-là, elle rentrait de l’université. Il y avait eu une sorte de fête, avec ses camarades de promotion, elle s’y était rendue avec sa petite amie de l’époque mais elle était rentrée plus tôt parce qu’elle avait ce maudit devoir à rendre et les rues étaient encore éclairées alors elle s’était dit, rentrer à pied, pourquoi pas ? Elle avait quelques numéros de téléphone dans son sac, des recrues potentielles pour leur syndicat, il y avait encore des syndicats. Quelques voitures roulaient timidement sur l’asphalte ; plus beaucoup, parce qu’on avait compris depuis longtemps que la vague de réchauffement climatique des années 2200 avaient été causée par les entreprises plus qu’autre chose et de toute façon les transports en commun étaient insalubres faute de rénovations – certaines rames dataient du vingt-troisième siècle ! – mais qu’on continuait de se dire qu’il valait mieux faire attention. Et elle s’était fait la remarque en les voyant rouler que leurs ancêtres auraient été déçus avec leurs rêves de véhicules volants et de téléporteurs. Et de voyage dans le temps.</p>
<p>Elle avait ri pour elle-même. Certains avaient vraiment des idées ridicules. Et puis quoi ensuite, une invasion de morts-vivants ? des robots doués d’émotions ?</p>
<p>On ne se préoccupait plus des robots, de toute façon, ils n’étaient plus à la mode, trop instables depuis les révoltes de 2247, c’était à peine si l’on croisait encore quelques Castafolte de temps en temps. La mode était à la téléportation et Beth, avec ses vingt-deux ans, ses courts cheveux noirs et ses vêtements cousus à la main pour se donner un style, comptait bien avoir son rôle à y jouer.</p>
<p>C’était un soir tranquille de 2367, excellente année pour le cidre, l’air était doux, tout était calme. On rêvait encore à cette époque-là.</p>
<p>Elle avait remarqué la silhouette, tout juste à la sortie de l’université, une grande silhouette à l’air un peu errante, elle s’était dit aussitôt et continuerait de se le répéter très longtemps que sans doute c’était un homme un peu ivre qui revenait d’une fête lui aussi ; elle avait pressé le pas, par habitude, posé une main sur l’Incapaciteur® glissé dans sa poche et continué son chemin.</p>
<p>Et puis après une vingtaine de minutes elle s’était rendu compte que la silhouette la suivait et elle avait accéléré le pas. Et la silhouette avait accéléré avec elle.</p>
<p>Elle s’arrêta dans le premier magasin encore ouvert qu’elle avait pu trouver sur sa route, un de ces bars à rêves qui avaient fleuri un peu partout dans la capitale depuis ces dix dernières années. Un homme noir aux cheveux ras, d’une trentaine d’années, sans doute le gérant à en croire son costume lilas habituel de ce type de commerce, l’accueillit depuis le comptoir tandis qu’une rêverande s’affairait derrière une des grandes machines chargées d’électrodes qui attendaient les clients. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. Sur le comptoir il y avait un panier de pommes et une citrouille en bois sculpté à l’ancienne, une tradition qui s’était perdue dans la nuit des temps, sans doute, elle n’y fit pas attention. La rêverande, une fille un peu ronde au visage constellé de taches de rousseur qui devait avoir seize ou dix-sept ans, sans doute une apprentie, releva la tête de sa machine et lui adressa un sourire derrière ses boucles cuivrées.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> On peut vous aider ?</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Oui, répondit Beth dans un filet de voix qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Je pense que –</p>
<p>Et puis la porte vitrée du magasin se mit à trembler et le filet de voix s’éteignit.</p>
<p>En un instant le patron avait quitté le comptoir, tourné la clef dans la porte et passé une barre de fer en travers de l’encadrure. De l’autre côté, la silhouette s’était mise à tambouriner contre le verre blindé. Et dans la lumière tamisée du bar Beth comprit qu’il ne s’agissait certainement pas d’un homme ivre.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> C’est quoi, ça ? souffla la rêverande.</p>
<p>La figure qui leur faisait face de l’autre côté de la porte avait le visage en sang et anormalement creusé – non, ce n’était pas ça, ce n’était pas seulement ça. Il avait le visage <em>terreux</em>.</p>
<p>Et Beth, tremblante, ne trouva rien à répondre.</p>
<p>La silhouette continuait de tambouriner contre la porte et la rêverande semblait sur le point de vomir et il fallait bien que quelqu’un prenne une décision alors finalement le patron secoua la tête et dit d’un ton étonnamment calme :</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Aisling, éteins les machines et va chercher tes affaires. Il faut partir.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> On ne devrait pas appeler la police ? tenta timidement Beth tandis que la dénommé Aisling disparaissait dans l’arrière-boutique.</p>
<p>L’homme posa son regard sur elle quelques secondes et eut un sourire un peu triste.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Désolé, Madame, mais cette affaire ne relève pas des compétences de la police. De toute façon, nous n’avons plus le temps.</p>
<p>Derrière lui à travers la vitre une nouvelle silhouette s’était jointe à la première. C’étaient deux hommes, blancs, leur âge difficile à déterminer parce que leur peau était tellement –</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Ils ont peut-être besoin d’aide, reprit Beth, il faudrait appeler les secours, il faudrait –</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Ils sont morts. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi ils vous suivent mais vous ne voulez pas le savoir non plus.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Mais… Ce n’est pas…</p>
<p>Beth laissa échapper un rire nerveux. C’était ridicule. De quoi parlait-il ? Les morts ne marchaient pas.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Ce n’est pas possible.</p>
<p>Les morts ne marchaient pas.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Les machines sont éteintes, annonça Aisling d’une voix un peu éteinte elle aussi.</p>
<p>L’homme hocha la tête et attrapa son sac au vol avant de se précipiter vers la porte de l’arrière-boutique, qui donnait sur une cour. Derrière lui le verre avait commencé à se fissurer et Beth était restée plantée là, les yeux fixés sur les poings des… silhouettes qui s’abattaient sur les fissures, et ils étaient si pâles en vérité, si maigres, la peau incrustée de poussière et le regard vide et ce sang sur leur visage et sous leurs ongles, peut-être alors étaient-ils vraiment morts et peut-être –</p>
<p>Aisling l’attrapa par le poignet et la tira vers l’arrière-boutique et à partir de cet instant précis Beth cessa de se poser la moindre question. Elle se remit à courir. L’homme avait abandonné son costume lilas sur le comptoir et il portait désormais un grand manteau gris et Beth se serait sans doute si elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir fait la réflexion que le manteau avait l’air usé et une coupe un peu militaire et elle aurait réalisé aussi un peu brusquement qu’elle ne connaissait même pas son nom et qu’il ne connaissait pas le sien mais derrière eux la porte venait d’éclater en morceaux alors elle se remit à courir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ils avaient couru longtemps et s’étaient rendu compte bien vite qu’autour d’eux de nouvelles silhouettes s’étaient mises à les suivre du regard alors ils avaient continué à courir et arrivée à un certain stade de choc Beth s’était à peine posé une question de plus quand l’homme du bar à rêves avait sorti un revolver de sa ceinture et l’avait armé avant de l’y remettre. Ils avaient fini par atteindre la Seine, la Seine désertée depuis les lois sur la circulation fluviale et la pollution des eaux, il n’y avait plus que quelques péniches électriques et des barques de location pour les amateurs d’Histoire. Quelle distance avaient-ils parcourue ? Beth devait rentrer chez elle. Cette histoire était ridicule. Peut-être était-ce une farce, une caméra cachée, pire, peut-être avaient-ils besoin d’aide médicale. En vingt minutes les rues s’étaient vidées. Derrière eux, une accalmie ; ils avaient réussi dans un de leurs interminables virages parmi les rues de la capitale à semer les silhouettes. Mais les quais ne seraient certainement pas aussi tranquilles.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Nous allons prendre le bateau, annonça l’homme au manteau gris en désignant du menton une authentique barque en bois et trois paires de rames qu’un loueur peu téméraire avait abandonnés sans surveillance. C’est le seul moyen de transport qui soit sûr.</p>
<p>Et aussi simplement que cela Beth se glissa dans la barque à la suite de l’apprentie rêverande.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Vous n’êtes pas vraiment gérant de bar, hein ?</p>
<p>Il ne se retourna pas ; cela ne faisait rien. Elle n’avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour deviner qu’il avait levé les yeux au ciel.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Sans blague.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Cette histoire est ridicule, marmonna Beth en attrapant une rame. C’est une blague, n’est-ce pas ? Une sorte de réunion stupide de fans de science-fiction stupides et d’amateurs stupides de costumes d’horreur rétro stupides ?</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Eh, allez leur demander par vous-même.</p>
<p>Elle tourna la tête. Sur la rive d’en face, à peut-être deux ou trois mètres de la barque, les silhouettes s’amassaient le long des barrières. Elles n’avaient pas encore réussi à les escalader. Ce n’était, sans doute, qu’une simple question de temps.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Il faut que je contacte ma mère.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Les réseaux sont fermés.</p>
<p>Elle faillit en lâcher sa rame.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Bien sûr que non, les –</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> L’armée vient de réquisitionner à peu près toutes les sources de communication et les trois réseaux restants sont sans doute saturés. A moins que vous n’ayez un talkie-walkie fonctionnel sur vous.</p>
<p>Le dernier talkie-walkie avait cessé de fonctionner cinquante ans auparavant. Beth ne releva pas le sarcasme.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Vous êtes qui, au juste ? Un agent secret de Torchwood sous couverture ?</p>
<p>Aisling laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Il y avait donc encore des adolescents pour écumer les archives de la Cinémathèque Nationale et dénicher des Démat’ de séries d’époque. Diffusées semaine après semaine, aucune notion de réalité virtuelle, même pas de simulation d’odeurs. Sans parler des décors. Des dinosaures technologiques.</p>
<p>Rien de tout cela ne répondait à sa question. Elle sortit son petit Ordinaphone, pleine d’espoir, et la réalité la rattrapa d’un coup.</p>
<p>Tous les réseaux étaient bloqués et autour de la petite barque les silhouettes qui se pressaient en grondant n’avaient plus une once d’humanité dans le regard.</p>
<p>Alors Beth se mit à ramer. Il n’y avait plus rien d’autre à faire, de toute façon.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Nous verrons pour votre mère lorsque nous serons en lieu sûr. Pour l’instant il faut sortir de la ville.</p>
<p>Et puis, sans lâcher sa rame, l’homme se tourna vers elle et dit doucement :</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> C’est une situation difficile, mais je vous promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour qu’elle ne tourne pas trop mal. C’est valable pour toi aussi, Aisling.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> C’est bon, Thomas, souffla Aisling, le regard dans le vide. Ne perds pas ton temps. Je viens de voir ma mère sur la rive.</p>
<p>Le silence tomba sur la petite barque. Lentement, de sa main qui ne tenait pas la rame, Beth serra l’épaule de sa compagne d’infortune. Et dans la nuit parisienne qui avait d’un coup cessé d’avoir le moindre sens la barque continuait de glisser sur l’eau.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thomas n’était pas gérant de bar à rêves, bien sûr, pas vraiment, pas à temps plein. Mais Thomas n’était pas militaire non plus. Pas vraiment, pas à temps plein. Surtout, il n’était pas bavard. Du tout. Ils avaient réussi à sortir de Paris, la ville était tellement plus petite depuis sa reconstruction, tellement plus condensée, il y avait après tout à peine un million de personnes à y faire vivre alors les choses étaient devenues plus simples. On ne disait pas « simples », officiellement, on disait « réorganisées ». Rien n’était vraiment simple après une catastrophe climatique mondiale comme celle de 2250. Le monde s’était reconstruit, plus lentement.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Où est-ce qu’on va, Thomas ? finit par demander Aisling. Tu as une idée de ce qui se passe, non ?</p>
<p>C’était la première fois en une heure qu’elle prenait la parole et Beth lui en fut reconnaissante parce que le silence nocturne, avec le glissement régulier des rames dans l’eau froide, le clapotement des vagues contre la coque trop fragile, avait fini par se faire trop oppressant pour qu’elle ose le briser. Les muscles de ses bras commençaient à la tirer et il n’y avait qu’à espérer que les eaux de la Seine ne soient pas trop fortes, là où ils allaient, parce que la barque semblait si fragile. Au moins naviguaient-ils dans le sens du courant. Sur les berges il n’y avait pas la moindre silhouette ; mais surtout, c’était le plus inquiétant, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.</p>
<p>Thomas soupira.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> J’imagine que je vous dois une explication. Mais vous risquez de ne pas me croire.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> On navigue au milieu de la Seine depuis deux heures pour échapper à des… je ne sais même pas à quoi, marmonna Beth, mais on le fait. Je pense qu’on peut te croire.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> D’accord. Bon. Je…</p>
<p>Il prit une grande inspiration et reprit :</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Tu avais plus ou moins raison tout à l’heure, Beth, avec tes histoires d’agent sous couverture. Disons que depuis quelques décennies, un consensus de scientifiques s’accorde à dire que la fin du monde n’était pas en 2250, mais… mais qu’elle reste à venir. Que les catastrophes climatiques et les incidents nucléaires n’étaient qu’une première vague et que la deuxième frappera encore plus fort parce que l’humanité a été incapable d’apprendre de ses erreurs. Bien entendu, le gouvernement refuse d’écouter ce consensus et même le reste de la communauté scientifique a fini par fermer les yeux sur tous les signes avant-coureurs et se concentrer sur la reconstruction d’après 2250. Alors nous avons créé cette organisation, cette sorte de…</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> De milice ? devina Beth, et Thomas grimaça.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Je n’aime pas le terme, mais c’est un peu l’idée. Une sorte de réseau chargé de repérer ces signes, de les prévoir et de protéger la population au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et le gouvernement serait incapable de le faire. Je n’ai pas toutes les informations, bien sûr, mais nous avons un… un informateur. Deux, en fait. Qui ont confirmé nos théories.</p>
<p>Aisling fronça les sourcils. Elle avait un peu pleuré, une demi-heure auparavant peut-être, ils s’étaient arrêtés dans un endroit à peu près désert et elle semblait sortir petit à petit de sa léthargie. Beth ne pouvait pas en dire autant. Mais enfin, elle était une scientifique.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Des informateurs ? Et qu’est-ce qu’ils en savent ?</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Eh, c’est là que la chose se complique. Vois-tu, ces informateurs –</p>
<p>Soudain, Thomas s’interrompit.</p>
<p><span class="ILfuVd"><span class="e24Kjd">      –</span></span> Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous révéler ces informations-là. Nous sommes arrivés, de toute façon.</p>
<p>Beth parcourut la berge du regard. Il n’y avait rien, dans la nuit, rien qui puisse attirer l’œil. Peut-être cherchaient-ils un souterrain ?</p>
<p>Et puis elle la vit, devant elle. La gare désaffectée. Et son entrée souterraine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le feu aux branches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cinq ans sous terre c’était interminable mais c’était la seule solution. Les quelques rescapés de Paris qui avaient réussi tant bien que mal à rejoindre un camp militaire sans être infectés avaient été évacués on ne savait où. Les autres étaient morts. Exécutés, par mesure de prudence, de deux balles dans la tête, et puis incinérés – au moins avait-on conservé les cendres et un semblant de rite funéraire. Le risque était trop grand. On ne savait pas encore comment tout avait commencé, les scientifiques y travaillaient, paraissait-il, pour l’heure Paris était la seule ville de France qui avait connu des cas, une mutation peut-être, un reste d’un de ces maudits incidents nucléaires que l’on avait pensé régler en enterrant les décombres assez profondément sous la Seine – mais la Seine filtrait, l’eau trouvait toujours un moyen.</p><p>Les complotistes parlaient déjà d’expériences gouvernementales. Lorsqu’elle posait la question à Thomas, Beth n’obtenait qu’un vague geste de la main et quelque chose comme : « Crois-moi, je m’y connais en expériences gouvernementales. Aucun gouvernement ne serait jamais assez inconscient pour faire une chose pareille. »</p><p>Elle était alors, souvent, tentée de lui demander : qui es-tu, à la fin ? mais il disparaissait dans une salle d’opérations avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de poser cette question-là. Il restait encore bien des mystères à résoudre au sujet du capitaine Thomas Homent.</p><p>En cinq ans son Ordinaphone était resté silencieux et elle n’avait jamais eu la moindre nouvelle de sa mère. Elle avait fini par laisser le passé derrière elle. Elle avait fini par rejoindre ce qui, petit à petit, avait pris le nom de résistance.</p><p> </p><p>C’était la commandante Piazza elle-même qui les avait accueillies, Aisling et Beth, le soir de leur arrivée. Une petite femme à la peau mate et au visage strict, cheveux gris coupés en brosse, pantalon de treillis, revolver à la ceinture et une veste en kevlar, pure mode vingt-et-unième siècle. Ou paramilitaire. Beth pencha aussitôt pour la seconde option, et elle ne l’aimait pas du tout.</p><p>Ce fut pourtant avec une voix étonnamment douce que Piazza prit la parole.</p><p>   – Je suis navrée que notre rencontre se fasse dans de telles circonstances. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement ce qu’il se passe, mais soyez assurées que nous ferons le maximum pour contenir la situation et assurer la sécurité de nos citoyens, si le gouvernement s’avère incapable de le faire. En attendant, soyez les bienvenues, et n’hésitez pas à nous adresser la moindre question.</p><p>Elles avaient hoché la tête, sans rien dire, et la commandante avait dû retourner à ses responsabilités et elles n’avaient plus eu qu’à découvrir l’endroit. La base était immense ; il y avait, quoi, peut-être mille personnes qui y vivaient quotidiennement, surtout ce que Thomas appelait des « agents de terrain » chargés de surveillance et de missions obscures dont il n’avait pas voulu parler, beaucoup de scientifiques aussi, une poignée de médecins et d’infirmiers. Pour ce qui était de la cuisine et des tâches ménagères elles se faisaient en commun à tour de rôle et pour ce qui était de l’approvisionnement il valait mieux ne pas se poser la question. C’était Alessia Piazza qui était en charge, une scientifique, quelque chose comme un croisement de sociologie et de chimie médicale, une militante qui avait, disait-on, joué un rôle très actif dans les émeutes de 2342 et celles de 2350. On disait beaucoup de choses, à vrai dire, mais ces rumeurs-là étaient les plus plausibles.</p><p>Il y avait eu un ou deux autres civils qui étaient arrivés après elles, une inspection en règle pour s’assurer qu’elles n’avaient pas été en contact avec… peu importe ce dont il s’agissait, et puis on leur avait assigné deux lits dans un dortoir, de quoi faire leur toilette et un peu de lecture sur le fonctionnement du lieu. Beth aurait dû partir, bien sûr, elle le savait, il y avait sans doute l’armée là dehors qui faisait son travail, il y avait le gouvernement qui prenait ses responsabilités. Elle ne l’avait pas fait.</p><p>Quelque chose comme un pressentiment.</p><p>La suite lui donnerait raison.</p><p> </p><p><em>La suite</em>, bien sûr, se devine facilement. Pour enrayer l’épidémie qui se profilait, que l’on n’osait pas nommer, pas encore, il fallait isoler totalement Paris. Et tant pis pour les survivants qui n’avaient pas réussi à sortir. On avait, littéralement, isolé Paris.</p><p>Des murs. Construits à la va-vite, avec des grandes fenêtres de verre blindé, triple-épaisseur, pour surveiller toute la chose, et puis quatre grands sas, et petit à petit les murs avaient gagné en hauteur, encore, pour englober tout, et cinq ans après l’évacuation ils faisaient cent mètres de haut et tous les immeubles qui dépassaient avaient été quelque peu reconstruits à l’aide d’une habile application de 2,4,6-trinitrotoluène – ou, pour aller plus vite, détruits au TNT. Il y avait à présent un toit au-dessus de Paris.</p><p>Toutes ces précautions n’avaient servi à rien, bien entendu. Il avait suffi d’un cas. Après quatre ans et demi. Et tout avait échappé à leur contrôle. L’épidémie avait été – continuait d’être dévastatrice.</p><p>Et puis il y avait, aussi, ce qui avait commencé à sortir des sols parisiens, à peu près trois ou quatre mois après l’évacuation – ou après le début de la fin du monde, comme aimait dire Piazza. Des arbres. Des foutus arbres.</p><p>Des arbres, avait répété Beth, un peu sceptique, lorsqu’Aisling le lui avait annoncé. Des foutus arbres dans Paris. Il fallait voir la chose de plus près. Ils avaient envoyé un oiseau-drone. L’oiseau-drone avait échappé de trop peu aux systèmes de surveillance, c’était l’époque où Paris était encore vraiment surveillée. Ils avaient vu l’intérieur du sarcophage parisien.</p><p>Alessia Piazza elle-même avait eu besoin de sortir de la salle un instant. Et Aisling, qui avait vingt-deux ans à présent, s’était tournée vers Beth, et Beth s’était laissée aller contre le dossier de sa chaise et le silence était tombé sur la salle d’opération.</p><p>Par les larges Fenêtres résolument closes la lumière du soleil filtrait à travers un véritable chaos de végétation. Partout, par terre, serpentant entre les ruines d’immeubles et les carcasses de voiture, perçant à travers les toits et les fenêtres au verre cassé, c’étaient des racines, des branches, quelques feuilles pâles et vaguement bleutées. D’épais troncs à l’écorce sombre, un cadavre entre les racines.</p><p>Et juste à côté du cadavre un enfant qui ramassait des branches.</p><p>Les informateurs dont avait parlé Thomas le jour de l’arrivée de Beth, près de cinq ans auparavant, ne donnaient plus de nouvelles.</p><p>Cela ne faisait rien. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’informateurs. Ils avaient toutes les informations à portée de main, déjà.</p><p>Il n’y avait plus qu’à agir.</p><p>Alors l’opération avait, un peu dramatiquement, été nommée « Le feu aux branches ».</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   – Les arbres ne brûleront pas vraiment, avait commencé à expliquer le robot Castafolte en charge de la mission en leur montrant un grand schéma qu’Aisling avait aussitôt jugé incompréhensible mais que Beth, avec ses trois ans de biologie moléculaire derrière elle, suivait avec la plus grande attention.</p><p>   – J’espère bien. Je ne tiens pas à enfumer les trois personnes encore en vie là-dedans.</p><p>   – Oh, ne vous en faites pas. Le terme était peut-être un peu excessif, c’est vrai, l’important c’est l’image, l’impact –</p><p>   – Il n’y a pas que trois personnes, lança une voix derrière le petit groupe.</p><p>Beth se retourna en sursaut. La commandante était là, juste à l’entrée de la pièce, les bras croisés et le regard grave, et la jeune femme sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Piazza avait ce talent-là pour les entrées dramatiques et les déclarations effrayantes.</p><p>   – Les gens qui survivent là-dedans sont totalement abandonnés à leur sort. Ceux qui ont essayé de s’échapper sont sans doute morts alors ils ont renoncé. Notre but est de leur montrer qu’ils ne sont pas seuls et qu’il y a encore de l’espoir de l’autre côté du mur. Reprenez, docteur.</p><p>Le Castafolte hocha la tête, vaguement agacé d’avoir été interrompu, et repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.</p><p>   – Merci, commandante. Les arbres ne brûleront pas vraiment, donc. Ce que vous leur donnerez est une sorte de champignon artificiel qui va se diffuser dans la sève brute et se répandre dans tout l’organisme végétal en partant des racines pour atteindre les feuilles, pas un parasite, ne vous en faites pas, il entrera en symbiose avec l’arbre, c’est d’ailleurs un processus tout à fait passionnant qui –</p><p>   – Nous manquons de temps, docteur, l’interrompit Piazza avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Les détails attendront votre rapport.</p><p>Le pauvre docteur Castafolte repoussa une deuxième fois ses lunettes sur son nez et Beth, qui aurait adoré connaître tous les détails dudit processus, lui adressa discrètement une grimace de compassion et se promit de prendre une heure à l’occasion pour en discuter avec lui. Elle n’aimait pas beaucoup les robots, mais la science passait avant beaucoup de choses.</p><p>   – Vous n’aurez qu’à coller ces petites capsules sur un tronc ou les planter entre des racines si vous en avez le temps. Huit arbres devraient suffire, le champignon se répand. Ce qu’il y a là-dedans va simplement colorer les feuilles en rouge et les rendre brillantes.</p><p>   – Y a-t-il un autre intérêt à cela ? A part nous faire remarquer ?</p><p>   – Distraire les morts. Les capsules émettent des ultrasons, quasiment imperceptibles par l’oreille humaine mais détectables par eux – si l’on en croit les calculs.</p><p>   – Et ils ne risquent pas de devenir encore plus violents ? argumenta Aisling.</p><p>   – Non, simplement assourdis. Temporairement, au moins. Le temps de distribuer quelques vivres, un peu de matériel… la routine.</p><p>La distribution de vivres était une habitude ; mais à Paris encore jamais. Ce serait quelque chose comme une aventure.</p><p>   – Vous savez tuer les morts, naturellement, intervint Piazza.</p><p>Les deux jeunes femmes acquiescèrent de concert. Il fallait viser le crâne – détruire le cerveau, toute autre attaque serait parfaitement inutile. A défaut, l’immobiliser, trancher les jambes peut-être et ensuite la tête était plus facilement accessible. Le tout sans se faire mordre, évidemment. Se faire mordre c’était être contaminé et si le membre n’était pas amputé dans l’heure il n’y avait plus qu’à faire sauter la cervelle, perspective peu réjouissante. Les armes à feu n’étaient à utiliser qu’en dernier recours. A cause du bruit. Aucune d’elles n’avait jamais encore eu à le faire.</p><p>La commandante donna encore quelques recommandations et quitta la pièce et Castafolte, pour la cinquième fois peut-être, repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez.</p><p>   – Pourquoi vous portez des lunettes ? demanda Aisling d’un ton faussement naïf. Vous êtes un robot, non ?</p><p>Un petit silence gêné tomba dans la pièce. Beth leva les yeux au ciel ; c’était la troisième fois de la semaine mais il fallait croire que la plaisanterie restait amusante. On voyait bien que ce n’était pas elle qui devait repasser ensuite. De l’autre côté de la petite table, le Castafolte eut un sourire pincé.</p><p>   – Ah, méprise classique. Vous me confondez avec une de mes créations, mais je peux vous assurer que je suis bien le véritable –</p><p>   – Mon amie n’était pas sérieuse, dit Beth précipitamment. Elle a un… un sens de l’humour quelque peu douteux. Ne faites pas attention à elle. Je suis sûre que vos explications sont beaucoup plus intéressantes que ses petites boutades.</p><p>Leur camarade scientifique hocha la tête une nouvelle fois, d’un air satisfait, et Aisling était sur le point d’ajouter quelque chose mais un pressentiment l’en dissuada à la dernière seconde. Un pressentiment qui avait pris la forme du pied de sa voisine se posant presque délicatement sur le bout de ses orteils. Elle n’ajouta rien du tout. Ici, « reprogrammer un Castafolte » était à peu près à égalité avec « écouter du jazz » sur l’échelle des activités qu’il était socialement acceptable de trouver plaisantes.</p><p> </p><p>Alors qu’elles s’aventuraient tant bien que mal à travers les passages déserts de l’ancien métro, les tirades castafoliesques sur l’intérêt du champignon leur paraissaient beaucoup trop loin. Dans les tunnels poussiéreux qui avaient depuis longtemps été mis hors-service l’on croisait encore parfois quelques wagons désaffectés, quelques trains, certains tellement anciens qu’on aurait pu les croire d’avant la crise de 2250, et c’était à se demander pourquoi l’humanité avait jamais un jour eu l’idée stupide de s’installer sous terre.</p><p>Elles avaient attaché sous leurs bottes montantes – contre les morsures de ceux qui rampaient – d’épaisses semelles de caoutchouc pour atténuer au maximum le bruit de leurs pas sur le béton qui longeait les rails. Mais semelles ou non, même leur souffle résonnait contre les murs et l’éclat trop vif de leurs lampes à batterie nucléaire suffirait sans doute, de toute façon, à attirer tous les morts des alentours. Quelle idée…</p><p>Des batteries nucléaires, à une époque pareille. Était-ce même imaginable. La première fois qu’elle avait fait la remarque, Thomas lui avait répondu très sérieusement que c’était ça ou des piles de 2024 et elle avait préféré ne pas se demander s’il s’agissait vraiment d’une plaisanterie.</p><p>A vrai dire, tout dans leur plan était incroyablement dangereux. Mais c’était ainsi ; le métro était le seul moyen de s’infiltrer dans Paris, depuis la base. Il y avait une entrée fermée à clef qui débouchait dans le cœur de la capitale et ils avaient récupéré la clef par un ancien technicien du réseau, et de toute façon les voies aériennes n’étaient plus utilisées – et Paris, de toute manière, avait été totalement coupée du monde. On racontait à la base que même la base de Tour Eiffel, seule partie encore intacte sous le toit, avait commencé à tomber en morceaux. Alors quoi, y faire vivre des familles ? des enfants ? au milieu des arbres et des cadavres anthropophages et de la Seine polluée ?</p><p>Elles avaient fini par déboucher au cœur de l’enfer qu’était devenue la capitale.</p><p> </p><p>Et à présent les arbres brûlaient et Beth, assise sur le bord d’une Fenêtre à l’intérieur de Paris qui n’était plus Paris, emmitouflée dans son manteau trop grand et Aisling serrée à côté d’elle depuis qu’elles étaient devenues inséparables et qu’elles faisaient toutes leurs missions ensemble, les regardait brûler en silence.</p><p>C’était le début de la fin du monde.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. L'informateur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Entre sarcophage, morts-vivants et arbres radioactifs, voilà déjà cinq ans que Paris achève de se transformer en enfer. Aisling et Beth, pour la première fois, sont chargées d'une mission au coeur de la capitale. Une mission simple en apparence mais qui leur réserve bien des surprises...<br/>[CW mention de blessures et arme à feu]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A travers les Fenêtres, trois mètres sur quatre de verre blindé triple-épaisseur à près d’un mètre cinquante du sol, le soleil qui se posait sur les feuilles leur donnait à présent un rouge vif, presque surnaturel. Au début le rouge n’avait touché que les premiers arbres et puis la chose avait commencé à se répandre, petit à petit, de plus en plus vite, certaines feuilles tombaient et s’enfonçaient dans le sol et de loin on avait bien l’impression que les arbres étaient en feu. Dès la tombée de la nuit ils se mettraient à briller, repoussant la nuit trop noire depuis que l’électricité avait été coupée et que les bougies étaient devenues trop rares. Des rumeurs avaient commencé à courir, dans la base. A Paris il avait fallu refaire des bougies avec tout ce qu’on pouvait trouver et il n’y avait plus beaucoup de matière première à disposition.</p><p>Elles commencèrent à décharger leurs sacs à droite et à gauche, dans les endroits les plus stratégiques, et Beth ne put s’empêcher de frissonner. Il y avait un facteur qu’elles n’avaient pas pris en compte. La réaction des survivants. Et si quelque chose se passait mal ? Des vols, ou pire –<br/>— Nous avons eu raison d’éviter les contacts, souffla-t-elle enfin, alors qu’elles sortaient les derniers vivres de leurs sacs pour les lancer à l’entrée d’un abri de fortune construit dans les décombres d’un ancien immeuble. Je n’aime vraiment pas ce qui se passe.<br/>— Pourquoi ne pas simplement évacuer tout le monde ?<br/>— Trop risqué. On ne sait pas trop ce qui traîne ici. S’il y a eu des contaminations…<br/>— S’ils sont encore là c’est qu’il y en a eu. Mais ils sont peut-être immunisés, ou… Je ne sais pas. On ne peut pas juste…<br/>Aisling croisa son regard et Beth détourna les yeux avec un soupir.<br/>— Ce n’est pas à nous de décider de ça, Lin. Tu pourras toujours en parler avec la commandante.<br/>— Mais ce n’est pas juste ! C’aurait pu être nous, là-dedans –<br/>D’un geste, Beth lui fit signe de se taire. Elles s’immobilisèrent au milieu des branches trop épaisses et des racines trop sombres.<br/>Là, à deux ou trois mètres, il y avait eu un grognement. Et trois morts surgirent de l’ombre.</p><p>Beth laissa échapper un juron. Tant pis pour la distribution de vivres. Et puis elle se rendit compte un peu dans le même temps que derrière elles il n’y avait qu’une Fenêtre et qu’elles avaient atterri dans une impasse.<br/>Les silhouettes s’approchaient en grognant et elles avaient passé assez de temps avec des rescapés de la première vague pour savoir le risque qu’elles couraient au moindre contact physique. Deux d’entre eux étaient dans un tel état de délabrement que la peau s’était détachée de leur crâne et leurs vêtements incrustés de boue et de poussière n’étaient plus que des haillons ; le troisième était plus frais, un enfant peut-être, un bras en moins et les pieds déchiquetés dans ses sandales trop petites et une robe beige rafistolée plusieurs fois. Aisling était devenue blafarde. C’était la première fois depuis cinq ans qu’elle voyait des morts, elle, qu’elle en voyait vraiment, Beth éprouva un pincement de compassion pour elle.<br/>Et puis elle porta la main gauche à sa ceinture et en sortit son arme. Après tout, si ces fameux mécanismes assourdissaient les morts comme l’avait promis le Castafolte, elle ne perdait rien à tirer un ou deux coups de feu.<br/>L’enfant fit un pas vers elles. Et Beth, sans fléchir, arma le revolver.</p><p>Et puis, alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à tirer, il y eut une sorte de vibration dans l’air, une vague de chaleur et là devant elles il y avait un homme au visage couvert de sang, vêtu d’un long manteau à la couleur indéterminée, ses cheveux bruns en bataille vaguement retenus par une paire de lunettes d’aviateur.<br/>— Non ! hurla-t-il. Surtout, ne tue pas ces zombies !<br/>Beth cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois pour s’assurer qu’elle n’avait pas rêvé.<br/>— Quoi ?<br/>— Parce que si tu les tues…. Voilà ce qui va se passer ! Tu l’ignores sans doute, mais au pied de cette espèce de colline, là, juste là, vit une famille de survivants comme n’importe laquelle… Mais pas n’importe laquelle, en vérité ! Parce qu’un membre de cette famille, par miracle, va réussir à s’en sortir, et la fille du fils du frère de la fille du cousin de – bref, une de ses descendants va mettre au point le tout premier vaccin contre les zombies, permettant pour la première fois en plus d’un siècle de freiner l’épidémie mondiale ! Mais si tu tires ces coups de feu, le bruit va rameuter tous les zombies du coin et –<br/>D’un geste de la tête, Beth désigna les petites machines qui clignotaient toujours sur le tronc des arbres.<br/>— Ce sont des diffuseurs d’ultrasons. Ils ne pourront pas entendre.<br/>— Ah.<br/>L’homme garda le silence un instant, un peu décontenancé d’avoir été interrompu. Derrière lui les morts continuaient d’avancer. L’un d’eux avait trébuché sur une racine. Il se releva.<br/>— Bah c’est cool. Bon courage !<br/>— Attendez –<br/>Mais avant que les deux amies n’aient pu poser la moindre question, l’homme pianota sur une machine qu’il portait à son poignet et disparut dans un nouveau grésillement.<br/>Et les questions durent attendre parce qu’à l’emplacement à présent vide où il s’était trouvé les morts continuaient d’approcher.<br/>Alors Beth releva le bras. Et la main d’Aisling se posa sur son poignet.<br/>— Attends, dit-elle doucement. Ce sont des humains, tu sais. Ils avaient une famille avant. Il y a peut-être un moyen de…<br/>— Moi aussi j’avais une famille, rétorqua Beth d’un ton glacial.<br/>Et elle tira trois fois. Les trois silhouettes s’affalèrent contre le sol. Toutes ces heures d’entraînement sur lesquelles Piazza avait tant insisté avaient enfin trouvé leur sens. Beth rangea le revolver, attrapa Aisling par la main et l’entraîna à sa suite. Elles laissèrent là les quelques vivres qu’il leur restait à distribuer en priant pour qu’un humain en vie tombe dessus un jour ou l’autre et coururent sans se retourner. Aisling tremblait et Beth se prit à espérer que les morts en fussent les seuls responsables.<br/>Alors qu’elles se glissaient dans la bouche de métro désaffecté, trop exposées encore pour oser parler, le cerveau de Beth tournait à plein régime. Qui était cet homme qui avait réussi à se téléporter de nulle part, sans le moindre équipement que cette minuscule machine à son poignet ? D’où venait-il ? Comment pouvait-il en savoir si long sur le futur d’un pauvre survivant perdu en plein milieu de Paris ? Comment savait-il qu’il les trouverait là, à cet instant précis, dans cette situation précise ? Rien de tout cela n’avait le moindre sens. Il faudrait qu’elle en parle avec la commandante.<br/>Et puis Aisling ne put se retenir de murmurer :<br/>— Tu les as tués.<br/>— Ils étaient déjà morts et je ne tenais pas à ce que tu les rejoignes. C’est tout. Tu connais les règles.<br/>Et le silence retomba sur le tunnel poussiéreux.</p><p> </p><p>Il avait fallu quelques minutes à Renard pour rejoindre le laboratoire souterrain qui leur servait de planque depuis déjà si longtemps – une longue histoire de carottes mutantes qu’il n’avait pas envie d’expliquer.<br/>— Alors ? attaqua aussitôt Henry, sans même prendre la peine de relever la tête de ses schémas incompréhensibles.<br/>— Alors rien. Elle allait tirer de toute façon.<br/>— Tu as juste… renoncé ?<br/>Renard marmonna une excuse vaguement incompréhensible et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, pris d’un abattement soudain. A quoi bon. Il n’avait même plus la motivation d’essayer.<br/>— Je me suis rendu compte au dernier moment que je ne pouvais pas juste les laisser mourir. Si c’est qui je crois que c’est… Elles sont trop importantes.<br/>— Est-ce que t’exprimer clairement te ferait courir le risque d’une combustion humaine spontanée ? lança son compagnon de son habituel ton acerbe. Parce que si c’est le cas, merci d’avoir l’extrême bonté de protéger mon laboratoire, mais sinon –<br/>Le Voyageur balaya la question à venir d’un revers de la main.<br/>— Je ne suis sûr de rien, Henry. Il faut que je revoie mes plans.<br/>— En attendant, il y a toujours des zombies dehors. Mais tant pis pour le vaccin, hein.<br/>— Je vais trouver une autre solution.<br/>— Et pour les sécheresses de 2375 ?<br/>— Je te l’ai dit, je n’arrive toujours pas à remonter les causalités et de toute façon je n’ai pas le temps. A ce stade, la seule solution que j’ai trouvée pour ça c’est de tomber sur une planète habitée et d’envoyer toute l’humanité dessus.<br/>Henry, comme à son habitude, tira profit de ses capacités de synthèse et de réflexion pour résumer la situation de façon synthétique et réfléchie :<br/>— Eh bah, ils sont pas dans la merde.<br/>Et puis il ajouta :<br/>— Tu veux du café ?</p><p>Aisling et Beth ne firent pas leur rapport à la commandante, bien sûr, elle avait tant à gérer déjà. Leur réseau comprenait à présent mille cent personnes, qui pour la plupart y vivaient vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre depuis que leur foyer avait été détruit, certains avec leur famille, il y avait même quelques animaux. Tous les tests avaient décrété que les animaux ne pouvaient pas transmettre le virus alors on avait fini par les autoriser.<br/>Thomas Homent était toujours capitaine et Beth avait fini par se faire à l’idée, après cinq ans et beaucoup de débats, que le titre n’était pas militaire. Peu importait. Thomas était capitaine et c’était à lui qu’elles devaient faire leur rapport.<br/>— Nous n’avons rencontré personne, commença Beth, personne de vivant en tout cas. En revanche, il y a un incident que nous souhaiterions signaler.<br/>Elle ne parlait pas des trois morts. Elle n’était pas prête à en parler. Tuer un mort ce n’était pas vraiment tuer, mais enfin, à ce stade il était difficile de voir la différence. Ils se faisaient la réflexion parfois que si quoi que ce soit se construisait sur les ruines de cette catastrophe-là les survivants auraient tous besoin de quelques décennies de suivi thérapeutique. Automatisé, naturellement. Il ne resterait plus beaucoup d’humains de toute façon.<br/>Elle continuait de tenir son journal à jour, tous les jours, parce qu’au moins le papier n’était pas soumis aux aléas de la production électrique et qu’il fallait un repère. Elle avait plusieurs centaines de pages déjà. Un jour le papier manquerait lui aussi et ce jour-là tout s’écroulerait de nouveau. Elle s’efforçait de ne pas y penser.<br/>— Quel incident ?<br/>La voix désormais familière du capitaine la tira tant bien que mal de ses pensées lugubres et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.<br/>— Nous avons fait une… une rencontre, répondit prudemment Aisling. Une rencontre vraiment étrange.<br/>— Humain ?<br/>— Oui, je suppose, mais… Il est apparu, d’un coup, comme s’il s’était téléporté.<br/>Thomas fronça aussitôt les sourcils.<br/>— Téléporté ? Il avait un appareil ?<br/>— Une sorte de machine attachée autour du poignet, répondit Beth, qui s’y connaissait un peu en téléportation. De toute évidence très artisanal, mais… étrangement fonctionnel. Je n’ai jamais rien vu de pareil, ni d’aussi petit.<br/>— Vous pourriez me le décrire un peu plus précisément ?<br/>— Blanc, les cheveux bruns en pagaille, l’air nerveux… Je ne sais plus trop…<br/>— Il avait une espèce de manteau, compléta Aisling. Un grand manteau en mauvais état. Au début, je l’ai presque pris pour un mort.<br/>Cette fois-ci, Thomas garda le silence pendant plusieurs secondes. Un pli soucieux avait barré son front. Il prit quelques notes, feuilleta un dossier derrière lui, prit quelques notes encore et finit par déclarer :<br/>— Beth, Aisling, je crois que vous avez fait la connaissance de notre informateur.</p><p> </p><p>Allongée sur le lit de camp, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Beth regardait le plafond.<br/>Dans la base on ne voyait que rarement la lumière du jour. Ce n’était pas la première fois que l’humanité avait dû s’enfermer sous terre, mais c’était la première qu’elle vivait et le plafond du coin de dortoir qu’elle partageait avec Aisling avait ce net désavantage d’être suffisamment terne pour la forcer à penser. A côté d’elle, assise par terre, Aisling recousait un de ses vêtements avec un morceau de fil de fer qu’elle avait vaguement replié pour en faire une aiguille. Elles avaient des lits superposés, comme les enfants quand ils partageaient leur chambre, et elles alternaient, chaque fois qu’elles lavaient leurs draps pour éviter la vermine. Laver leurs draps suffisait rarement mais c’était une routine de plus pour rythmer l’enfer qu’était devenue leur vie. A la base tout le monde avait les cheveux courts.<br/>— Tu fais encore des cauchemars ? demanda doucement Aisling depuis son petit coin de béton.<br/>Beth grommela quelque chose qui aurait pu s’apparenter à une réponse positive. L’ancienne rêverande, à défaut de machine à rêve, avait essayé toutes ses méthodes « traditionnelles » pour l’aider à chasser ses cauchemars ; méditation, relaxation, hypnose, d’autres que Beth avait fini par oublier. A la longue les autres occupantes et occupants du dortoir s’y étaient intéressées aussi, un peu, de loin. Aucune d’elles n’avait porté ses fruits mais l’intention était là et Beth, en retour, lui expliquait la biologie lorsqu’elles avaient un peu de temps. Elles n’avaient plus personne d’autre alors il fallait bien.<br/>— Arrête de te prendre la tête avec mes rêves, Lin, finit-elle par ajouter. A ce stade même mes cauchemars sont plus faciles que le monde réel.<br/>— Comment ça ?<br/>— Au moins, quand je me réveille, je peux me dire qu’ils sont terminés.<br/>Et elles retombèrent dans le silence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Capsule temporelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cinq ans après le début de la fin du monde, Aisling et Beth sont envoyées en mission à Paris - ou ce qu'il en reste. Mais alors qu'elles s'apprêtent à rentrer à la base, elles font la connaissance d'un mystérieux personnage qui prétend venir du futur et voyager dans le temps... Et si Beth se mettait en tête de le contacter ?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Et bonne année ! »<br/>L’assemblée éclata en applaudissements, hourras et autres démonstrations d’enthousiasme toutes strictement feintes mais toujours essentielles. Au milieu des larges tables qui avaient été dressées pour accueillir les mille deux-cents convives, la commandante Piazza leva son verre. Ce n’était que de l’eau, à peine filtrée, ils n’avaient même plus de quoi faire des repas corrects et les quinze ou vingt nourrissons qui vivaient parmi eux n’auraient sans doute pas l’enfance la plus joyeuse, mais le geste y était tout de même. <br/>Elle allait, comme tous les ans, se lancer dans un grand discours sur l’importance de continuer le travail, de redoubler d’efforts et de garder sans cesse en elles et en eux l’étincelle de fraternité qui les faisait avancer, le goût de la liberté, la nécessité du lendemain. Déjà, Beth n’écoutait plus. Elle se laissa aller contre le dossier trop dur de la chaise de bois. Quel âge avait-elle ? Elle avait presque fini par perdre le compte. Vingt-deux et six cela faisait vingt-huit, vingt-huit ans déjà, ou peut-être vingt-sept. Et tout ce temps perdu sous terre.</p><p>Depuis le début de la fin du monde Beth détestait les fêtes de nouvel an.</p><p>Profitant de la masse qui s’étendait entre elle et la commandante, elle se leva, prit ses couverts et se dirigea vers les cuisines. L’équipe de vaisselle était déjà occupée et la cuisine était pleine mais les placards se vidaient doucement. Le vol ne suffisait plus parce qu’il n’y avait plus rien à voler alors on avait commencé les cultures. On osait à peine sortir. L’armée était partout. C’était à croire, en fait, qu’il n’y avait plus qu’elle.<br/>A Paris les arbres n’avaient jamais cessé de briller mais les sols s’étaient tant appauvris que même leurs troncs increvables commençaient à crever. Les morts étaient de plus en plus rares, c’était déjà ça. Mais les ressources aussi. Et ils étaient absolument, résolument, totalement coupés du reste du monde.<br/>« C’est une dictature, avait un jour déclaré Thomas. Et personne n’y fait rien parce que nous sommes trop occupés à survivre. »<br/>Mais qu’est-ce que tu veux y faire ? s’était retenu de répondre Beth. Ils ont les armes, eux. Et puis quoi. Je préfère encore vivre ici que de mourir pour ma liberté.<br/>Six ans sous terre avaient assurément affaibli quelques principes.<br/>Même les distributions de vivres avaient cessé. L’espoir, petit à petit, l’espoir lui-même mourait dans leurs yeux. Six ans c’était trop. Qu’y avait-il à en faire ? Piazza conservait ses airs pendant ses grandes prises de parole mais Beth savait bien que tous les soirs dans le coin du dortoir qu’elle occupait puisque qu’elle refusait par principe d’avoir sa propre chambre le sommeil la fuyait un peu plus. Elle aussi était coutumière du plafond trop terne et des réflexions nocturnes.</p><p>Le jour où la centrale nucléaire de Belleville-sur-Loire explosa, personne ne fut vraiment surpris.</p><p> </p><p>Et puis un soir qu’elle contemplait les quelques planches de bois qui séparaient ses yeux du plafond Beth déclara :<br/>« Je veux retourner à Paris ».<br/>Aisling faillit tomber de son lit.<br/>— Pardon ? Mais Beth, tu n’y penses pas ! Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais –<br/>— Je repense à ce que nous a dit ce type, là… Tu sais, avec le manteau. Thomas prétend que c’est lui leur informateur alors il doit savoir de quoi il parle, non ?<br/>— Oui. Oui, si tu veux. Et alors ?<br/>— Et alors… Tu te souviens de ce qu’il a dit sur cette histoire de vaccin ?<br/>Cette fois-ci Aisling soupira. Quelques protestations s’élevèrent à côté d’elles alors elle finit par se glisser hors de ses couvertures, descendre la petite échelle de bois et s’asseoir à côté de Beth qui s’était redressée sur le matelas inconfortable.<br/>— Beth, reprit-elle à voix basse, c’est complètement inconscient. Qu’est-ce que tu espères faire, leur sauver la vie ? Tu ne sais même pas de qui il s’agit ! Et puis… Et puis, je ne sais pas, ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Les risques…<br/>— Je sais, je sais. Le jeu n’en vaut pas la chandelle. Mais je ne peux pas… On ne peut pas… Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne…<br/>Les mots moururent dans sa gorge mais cela ne faisait rien. Aisling avait compris. Pourquoi personne n’agissait ? A Paris les murs commençaient à tomber en ruines et ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant qu’ils ne tombent tout à fait et pour l’importance que cela avait, de toute façon, de confiner Paris, de condamner Paris, d’anéantir Paris génération par génération parce qu’il avait suffi d’un cadavre dehors et le monde entier n’était plus qu’un cimetière à ciel ouvert.<br/>— Et puis, on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Qu’est-ce qu’on fera le jour où il n’y aura plus rien à manger ? On se rabattra sur les denrées les plus facilement accessibles.<br/>Le cannibalisme. La phrase de Beth jeta un froid dans la conversation.<br/>Aisling ferma les yeux.<br/>— J’avais des rêves, avant, murmura-t-elle. J’avais une vie.<br/>Beth laissa échapper un soupir et posa sur son épaule une main qui se voulait réconfortante.<br/>— Quand tout sera fini –<br/>— Mais tout ne sera jamais fini. Tu n’as pas encore compris ça ? Lutter ne sert à rien, Elizabeth. C’est trop tard.<br/>C’était peut-être la deuxième fois en six ans qu’elle utilisait son prénom complet. Aisling n’utilisait jamais son prénom complet. Personne n’utilisait jamais son prénom complet. Surtout Aisling n’était jamais…<br/>— C’est toi l’optimiste du groupe, dit Beth doucement. Tu ne peux pas –<br/>— J’avais seize ans. Ne me donne pas des leçons d’optimisme.<br/>Cette fois le silence dura longtemps.<br/>— Peu importe, finit par marmonner Aisling. Désolée, tu n’y es pour rien. Je viendrai avec toi à Paris.<br/>— Tu es sûre que –<br/>— Je ne vais pas te laisser toute seule avec les cadavres, si ?<br/>Aisling releva les yeux vers elle et Beth ne put retenir un sourire. En un instant elle était revenue, Aisling l’optimiste, Aisling tranquille et si gentille et toujours prête à aider. Elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras.<br/>Elle ne dormit pas bien, cette nuit-là, mais au moins elle ne fit pas le moindre cauchemar.</p><p> </p><p>Dehors le sol était gelé et même l’épais manteau dont Beth s’était emmitouflée ne suffisait pas à la protéger du vent glacial qui soufflait sur le béton en miettes. A peine trois pas hors de la base et elle regrettait déjà son idée. Lorsqu’elle en avait parlé à Piazza, la première réaction de la commandante avait été un refus direct. Elle n’avait pas attendu la seconde.<br/>Aisling l’avait suivie, comme toujours. <br/>Et à présent elles étaient à Paris.<br/>Même les drones militaires avaient déserté la ville. Il n’y avait plus rien, plus rien que les arbres et l’odeur sinistre de renfermé, les décombres des immeubles et le lit à moitié vide de la Seine. Elle avait été enfermée en souterrain, et puis le souterrain ne s’était plus avéré suffisant alors on avait construit le barrage un peu en même temps que le reste et à peu près aussi bien. Mal. Ou alors une âme charitable avait-elle eu la décence d’y laisser quelques trous, pour que puisse courir l’eau, un peu, sale sans doute, juste assez. C’était le pire.<br/>Elles n’avaient pas de vivres, cette fois-ci, ni même le moindre matériel. Elles n’avaient qu’une petite boîte qu’elles enterrèrent là, à environ un kilomètre de la Tour Eiffel. Totalement hermétique mais si simple à ouvrir pour qui en connaissait le code – et le code, c’était 23 805.</p><p> </p><p>Il n’y avait strictement aucun avantage à vivre en 2550, à part peut-être que le moindre événement venant briser l’ennui prenait des proportions assez incroyables et que ce fait, au moins, évitait la plupart du temps de passer à côté des informations importantes.<br/>« La présence de zombies dans un rayon de deux cents mètres » n’entrait évidemment pas dans ce lot d’informations.<br/>— Henry ? lança Renard sur le ton de la conversation en débarquant dans le laboratoire. Ça te dit de t’amuser à ouvrir une boîte ?<br/>Henry, comme à son habitude, releva à peine la tête de son travail.<br/>— Si tu veux une réponse rapide, non. Et si tu veux une réponse détaillée –<br/>— Et une boîte adressée au « type du futur avec le manteau moche » ?<br/>Si Henry avait été humain, il se serait sans doute étranglé avec son café froid et manquant sérieusement de sucre.<br/>— Et tu ne pouvais pas commencer par ça ?</p><p>Dans la boîte il n’y avait qu’une feuille de papier. Une authentique feuille de papier, pliée en quatre, gribouillé à l’encre noire, soigneusement glissée dans une enveloppe dans un sac en tissu dans une boîte dans un emballage – protégée des aléas du temps.<br/>Et Henry, qui depuis le chapitre précédent n’avait rien perdu de ses capacités de synthèse et de réflexion, résuma la situation par un synthétique et réfléchi :<br/>— C’est quoi ce bordel ?<br/>Et ce bordel, c’était une lettre.</p><p>
  <em>« Quelque part en région parisienne (ou ce qu’il en reste), le 2 janvier 2373,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je ne devrais sans doute pas faire reposer autant d’espoirs sur aussi peu d’informations, mais je crois que je n’ai plus beaucoup d’autres alternatives. Je ne peux que prier les étoiles que cette lettre parvienne à son destinataire : le voyageur du temps.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Je m’appelle Elizabeth Klaus, et je crois que nous nous connaissons. »</em>
</p><p>Qu’est-ce que tu as encore fabriqué ? avait demandé Henry.<br/>Le Visiteur avait grimacé. Il avait peur de l’apprendre.</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait à présent vingt minutes que Beth était assise par terre, en tailleur, les bras posés sur la terre humide et moussue qui avait recouvert le béton. Dans la lumière qui commençait déjà à baisser les feuilles rouges des arbres brillaient de mille feux, chassant les ténèbres de la nuit, mais l’ombre avait tout recouvert déjà et le moindre recoin devenait un danger. C’était une idée stupide. Après tout, quelle preuve avait-elle que son plan avait fonctionné ? Que la lettre ne s’était pas perdue en chemin ? L’homme pouvait venir d’à peu près n’importe où, n’importe quand, il n’y avait aucune chance qu’il tombe sur la boîte, elle n’était même pas sûre du code, il pouvait tout aussi bien être mort et elles le seraient bientôt elles aussi si rien ne se passait. A côté d’elle, Aisling avait commencé à se ronger les ongles. A la base on avait sans doute commencé à s’interroger sur leur absence – elle préférait ne pas penser à la réaction de Piazza si elles revenaient les mains vides et sans même un début d’information utile.<br/>Ou si elles ne revenaient pas du tout.<br/>— Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ? laissa échapper l’ancienne rêverande d’une voix tremblante de nervosité. Sans vouloir t’inquiéter, j’ai entendu du bruit de l’autre côté de –<br/>Elle le perçut avant de l’entendre. Un pressentiment, ou quelque chose, une impression à la limite de la conscience. Là. Comme si son cœur avait deviné avant elle que toute son existence se jouerait dans les prochaines secondes.<br/>Il y eut une vibration, une vague de chaleur dans l’air, et le voyageur du temps se matérialisa devant elles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Changement de plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Après beaucoup d'hésitation, Beth et Aisling se mettent en tête de retourner à Paris en secret pour y laisser un message à l'attention du mystérieux voyageur du temps, une sorte de capsule temporelle. Contre toute attente, leur plan fonctionne et le voyageur les contacte... Mais que pourront-elles vraiment tirer de cette rencontre ?<br/>[CW mention de mort arme à feu]</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La phrase avait résonné dans l’air froid, et ricoché contre les murs qui tombaient en miettes, et lorsqu’elle avait laissé place au silence de mort qui écrasait Paris depuis trop longtemps son fantôme était resté à peine un instant de trop.<br/>
« Nous voulons vous aider. »<br/>
L’homme eut un sourire un peu triste. Il n’avait pas changé, depuis sa dernière irruption dans leur vie, toujours le même manteau trop vieux et les mêmes cheveux en pagaille, toujours le sang sur le visage et la fatigue dans les yeux.<br/>
— Je sais. Mais vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne.<br/>
— Pourquoi ? C’est ce que vous faites, non ? Sauver le monde. Eh bien, nous voulons vous aider à sauver le monde.<br/>
— Je travaille seul.<br/>
— C’est pour cela que vous avez disparu ces six dernières années ? Que vous avez laissé tomber la résistance ?<br/>
Le Voyageur baissa les yeux. Il ne s’était même pas présenté. Comment s’appelait-il ?<br/>
D’où il venait – de quand il venait – peut-être même que personne n’avait plus de nom. Peut-être qu’il n’y avait plus assez de contact humain pour continuer à avoir des noms.<br/>
— La résistance se bat seule, martela Beth, qui lorsqu’elle voulait quelque chose n’était pas du genre à renoncer facilement. Depuis des années la résistance se bat seule contre le monde entier, contre le gouvernement autoritaire, contre l’épidémie venue d’on-ne-sait-où, elle est le seul rempart dans ce foutu pays en ruines et vous l’avez laissée tomber. Je sais exactement qui vous êtes, voyageur du temps – enfin, non, personne ne sait vraiment qui vous êtes, mais je sais ce que vous prétendez faire et cela me suffit. Vous sauvez le monde. Vous voyagez dans le passé pour annuler des catastrophes, remonter aux causes les plus profondes des guerres climatiques et des hivers nucléaires et des famines, et vous mettez votre vie en jeu à chaque instant pour protéger un futur que vous ne verrez peut-être même pas. C’est ce que vous faites, non ?<br/>
Le Visiteur eut un rire nerveux, un peu forcé aussi.<br/>
— N’importe quoi. Personne ne sauve le monde. Ça ne veut rien dire, sauver le monde ! Et puis qu’est-ce que vous en savez, d’abord ?<br/>
Et Beth répondit plus doucement :<br/>
— Il y a des rumeurs sur vous. Des histoires. Des gens qui vous admirent, et le reste, parce que ce que vous faites est juste. Mais maintenant que vous avez commencé vous n’avez pas le droit de disparaître, pas maintenant. Et vous ne pouvez pas faire ça tout seul. Alors nous voulons vous aider.<br/>
Présentée de la sorte la chose était somme toute assez logique. Le Voyageur se tut, les yeux dans le vague, et quelque chose comme un courant d’air avait franchi les murs qui s’écroulaient et vint se perdre dans son manteau. Autour d’eux le silence était absolu. Il fallait croire que les diffuseurs d’ultra-sons fonctionnaient à merveille.<br/>
— J’imagine, finit par murmurer le Voyageur, que j’aurais bien besoin d’un peu d’aide de temps en temps. Sans mauvais jeu de mots.<br/>
Discrètement, Beth et Aisling échangèrent un regard de triomphe. Aussi simplement que cela la chose était réglée.<br/>
Et puis le regard du Visiteur se posa sur Aisling et se fit plus froid, un instant, à peine une fraction de seconde, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et Beth finit par se convaincre que c’était une impression qu’elle avait eue et voilà tout.<br/>
— Alors, on commence quand ?<br/>
Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma instantanément.<br/>
— Ah, attendez. Je crois qu’on ne s’est pas bien compris. Il est hors de question que je vous envoie faire des missions à droite et à gauche.<br/>
— Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ?<br/>
Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, il releva les yeux vers elle, brusquement, et les plongea dans les siens. Et Beth comprit aussitôt que sur ce point-là tous les grands discours du monde et toutes les flatteries qu’elle pourrait trouver ne seraient jamais suffisantes. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa déclaration.<br/>
— Parce que j’ai déjà perdu trop de personnes importantes.<br/>
— Mais –<br/>
— Crois-moi, Elizabeth Klaus, il vaut mieux pour le monde que tu ne quittes pas cette époque.<br/>
Beth soupira. Soit. Chaque chose viendrait en son temps.<br/>
— J’imagine que vous avez fait vos recherches.<br/>
Le Visiteur acquiesça.<br/>
— Je suis désolé.<br/>
Un peu négligemment, sans même un regard, il sortit un revolver de sa poche et tira un coup de feu vers sa droite et un cadavre s’écroula par terre. Aisling avait retenu un cri de frayeur et Beth s’en voulut un peu de l’avoir entraînée là-dedans, elle qui n’avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de l’échange. Et puis elle réalisa un peu dans le même temps que le Voyageur lui avait à peine accordé un regard. Après tout, c’était elle qui avait mené la discussion. Mais ce n’était pas juste. Elle voulait aider, elle aussi, c’était normal. Elle voulait aider comme eux tous…<br/>
Et puis comme si elle l’avait entendue penser Aisling se reprit brusquement et demanda d’une voix étonnamment déterminée sous sa douceur habituelle :<br/>
— Que pouvons-nous faire, alors ?<br/>
Et le Visiteur retrouva un peu de son assurance et un début de sourire naquit sur son visage. Avec le temps Beth apprendrait à trouver ces sourires inquiétants. Pour l’heure les choses changeaient enfin et elle était trop excitée pour s’y appesantir trop.<br/>
— Pour commencer, dit le Visiteur, je pense que je dois des excuses à votre commandante. Ensuite, vous aviez raison. J’ai un peu négligé la résistance, ces derniers temps. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d’intermédiaires.</p><p><br/>
Ces derniers jours il semblait à Henry que chaque nouvelle annonce de son compagnon était une confirmation de l’utilité de sa nature de robot ; parce que pour la dixième fois en quarante-huit heures, il avait manqué s’étrangler avec son café.<br/>
« Et tu as accepté ? s’exclama-t-il. Tu as accepté de… de travailler avec elles ? »<br/>
Renard soupira.<br/>
— Je sais, je sais. J’étais réticent au début. Mais je n’ai plus trop le choix, je ne peux pas être le seul sur le terrain.<br/>
— Et Raph ?<br/>
— J’ai réfléchi et je lui en ai parlé. Raph a besoin de refaire sa vie. De se poser un peu, de se trouver un job… On ne peut pas continuer à le parasiter, comme ça. Et puis, Raph est génial, mais j’ai besoin de quelqu’un sur place. Quelqu’un qui connaisse les codes.<br/>
— Et pourquoi spécialement dans les années 2370 ? Je te rappelle qu’en 2375 –<br/>
— Oui, je sais, la sécheresse. Je sais. Mais… Je ne sais pas. J’ai l’impression que la résistance c’est un peu ce qu’on fait, mais à grande échelle et… bon, avec moins de matériel. Mais dans l’esprit, tu vois ? Ils se battent contre le destin, jusqu’au bout, le monde leur tombe dessus et ils continuent de lutter parce que ça leur semble juste ! On ne peut pas juste les laisser tomber.<br/>
— Si tu le dis. J’espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais.<br/>
— Je sais toujours ce que je fais.<br/>
Henry ricana.<br/>
— Mais bien sûr. <br/>
Mais il n’insista pas parce que c’était sans doute vrai.</p><p>L’excitation n’était pas encore retombée alors sur le chemin du retour même les quelques cadavres un peu trop ambulants ne parvinrent pas à détruire la bonne humeur de Beth.<br/>
— On l’a fait, tu te rends compte ? On l’a fait ! On a rencontré un homme du futur ! Et nous allons pouvoir enfin servir à quelque chose !<br/>
Dans la pénombre du tunnel, Aisling sourit doucement. Elle avait cet air-là qu’avaient parfois les camarades d’amphithéâtre de Beth lorsqu’ils n’écoutaient pas le cours mais s’efforçaient de faire semblant par politesse et elle finit par s’en rendre compte et, petit à petit, renonça aux grands discours. De toute façon mieux valait se préparer à l’accueil de Piazza.<br/>
Elles ne furent pas déçues.<br/>
— Enfin ! s’exclama Thomas, le visage rongé par l’inquiétude. Où étiez-vous passées ? Vous avez fait peur à tout le monde !<br/>
Beth esquissa une grimace d’excuse.<br/>
— C’était… C’était important. Mais nous sommes de retour maintenant –<br/>
— Eh, il aurait mieux fallu pour vous que vous restiez dehors. La commandante veut vous voir.<br/>
— Quoi – maintenant ?<br/>
Thomas n’eut pas besoin de répondre. Lorsque Beth passa à côté de lui, il posa une main sur son épaule. Ce fut tout.<br/>
« Désolée, souffla Beth à Aisling. Tu avais raison. Désolée pour tout. »<br/>
Et Aisling répondit dramatiquement :<br/>
« Je suis ravie de t’avoir connue. »<br/>
Et elles frappèrent à la porte.<br/>
La commandante était comme à son habitude assise derrière son bureau, une liasse de papiers soigneusement triée à côté d’elle, à la main ce qui ressemblait à un plan et une grande tasse de café quelque part entre la liasse, le plan et le vide et c’était un miracle qu’elle ne se soit pas encore écrasée contre le sol. Elle portait ce jour-là un haut gris aux manches épaisses sous sa sempiternelle veste de kevlar – la commandante, pas la tasse de café – et les cernes sous ses yeux ne semblaient jamais devoir cesser de s’accentuer.<br/>
— Vous voilà enfin, toutes les deux, lança-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa carte.<br/>
Beth ouvrit la bouche pour épargner les excuses à Aisling mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu dire le moindre mot Piazza tendit la main pour lui faire signe de se taire et, enfin, leva les yeux vers elles. Et Beth se rendit compte qu’elle souriait.<br/>
—  Je ne suis pas totalement stupide, Elizabeth, et contrairement aux apparences mon objectif sur le long terme ne se résume pas à faire de vous une bonne petite armée obéissante afin de prendre le pouvoir. J’ai été jeune aussi.<br/>
— Alors vous n’êtes pas –<br/>
La stupéfaction avait dû se lire sur son visage parce que Piazza éclata de rire, et c’était si rare, de sa part, que le soulagement suivit aussitôt.<br/>
— Vous n’êtes pas prisonnières ici. Chacun est libre de ses mouvements. Vous n’êtes pas infectées ?<br/>
Elles secouèrent la tête.<br/>
— Eh bien, la question est résolue. <br/>
Et puis Piazza se pencha par-dessus son bureau, les yeux brillants, et son ton se fit plus conspirateur :<br/>
— Alors ? Vous l’avez revu ?<br/>
Beth et Aisling échangèrent un regard et Aisling fit un pas en arrière et Beth se dit qu’un jour il faudrait qu’elle envisage de ne plus monopoliser les conversations. <br/>
Ce jour étant encore loin devant elle, elle répondit au sourire de Piazza et Aisling s’en alla fermer la porte. Ce qui se passerait dans cette pièce resterait dans cette pièce.</p><p>En six ans, c’était peut-être la deuxième fois que Beth sortait sans Aisling. Elle avait éprouvé une pointe de culpabilité, au début, à l’idée d’abandonner sa camarade d’infortune, et puis elle avait fini par se convaincre que c’était pour le mieux et qu’il valait mieux de toute façon ne pas la mettre en danger. Elle s’était éclipsée le plus discrètement possible, se glissant hors de son lit en prenant soin de ne pas faire craquer les planches, elle s’était habillée chaudement, avait enfilé son manteau, ses mitaines, ses bottes renforcées, et glissé un revolver à sa ceinture et jeté un sac sur ses épaules et elle était partie sans même se retourner pour vérifier que son amie dormait bien.<br/>
Pour une femme qui se disait antimilitariste la commandante Piazza donnait beaucoup d’ordres directs.<br/>
Dehors, le froid de la nuit la saisit d’un coup, et elle se hâta à travers les tunnels en direction de la capitale désormais familière et accueillit presque avec soulagement la lueur rouge des arbres et la protection relative des murs. C’était une demande du Voyageur – elle ne savait guère comment l’appeler – c’était une demande du Voyageur du temps avant d’être un ordre de la commandante mais enfin il était plus rassurant de se rappeler que Piazza approuvait la chose. Là, au pied de la colline, il y avait la famille dont la descendante allait peut-être sauver le monde. Un vaccin contre la mort qui marchait. C’était un rêve. <br/>
En attendant il fallait sécuriser le périmètre, distribuer des vivres, tout le nécessaire. Ils ne savaient pas qui, exactement, alors en attendant il fallait improviser. Le Voyageur leur donnerait de plus amples informations en temps voulu.<br/>
Il y avait une chose peut-être que Beth n’avait pas suffisamment envisagé.<br/>
Les ultrasons rendaient les morts sourds ; ils ne leur ôtaient pas la vue. Et dans la nuit les morts gagnaient toujours.<br/>
Elle vit le premier arriver vers elle lorsqu’il était encore à cinquante mètres et rebroussa chemin, changea de trajet, contourna la zone. Il lui fallait être prudente. Elle pourrait s’en sortir, elle l’avait déjà fait, elle pourrait s’en sortir seule.<br/>
Elle n’avait pas compté sur le deuxième, étendu par terre, qui agrippa sa chaussure.<br/>
Manquant trébucher, Beth se rattrapa de justesse au tronc épais d’un arbre et tira, pile entre les deux yeux, sans oser vraiment regarder sa cible. La main retomba au sol et elle se précipita hors de son emprise. Là, il y en avait un autre. Elle tira sans réfléchir. Par prudence. Il y avait une maison en ruines, elle prit soin de la contourner. La voie s’était libérée pour le moment alors elle se précipita dedans, tremblante, rangea son arme, ouvrit son sac, en sortit quelques vivres et un peu de matériel et –<br/>
Un coup de feu qui n’était pas le sien résonna dans l’air et lorsqu’elle se retourna, le cadavre qui avait tenté de l’attaquer dans le dos achevait à peine de s’écrouler par terre.<br/>
— Salut, lança sur le ton de la conversation la femme qui venait de lui sauver de la vie. Sale temps pour une promenade nocturne.</p><p>Avec tous ces coups de feu il fallait s’attendre à ce que la moitié de Paris leur tombe dessus dans la demi-heure. Heureusement, cela représentait peut-être quinze personnes.<br/>
Beth, un peu paniquée, souffla :<br/>
— Merci ? Pourquoi –<br/>
— Si c’est toi qui distribues de la nourriture depuis six mois, ce serait à moi de te remercier. Si ce n’est pas toi… Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de qui ça peut être ?<br/>
— Qu –<br/>
Beth resta interloquée un moment et sentant que tout ceci annonçait une tirade à venir elle en profita pour observer un peu son interlocutrice. La nouvelle arrivante avait le teint pâle dans la lumière rougeâtre des feuilles, les yeux d’un gris vif et un de ces sourires contagieux qui semblaient capables de braver toutes les épreuves. Malgré les mèches blanches qui parsemaient ses longs cheveux châtains elle avait l’air jeune, à peu près son âge, et sous l’écharpe soigneusement enroulée pour ne pas constituer de prise trop facile son grand manteau bleu, un peu recousu à droite et à gauche, lui donnait un air de détective d’Ordiroman. <br/>
Elle tenait toujours le revolver, presque avec nonchalance, mais ne semblait pas spécialement décidée à s’en servir alors Beth décida un peu par hasard que ces trois secondes et demi d’observation suffisaient à lui faire confiance. C’était le manteau. On ne pouvait pas porter un manteau comme celui-là avec de mauvaises intentions. <br/>
— Tu n’es pas d’ici, toi, reprit la femme. Sinon tu ne te promènerais jamais seule la nuit, avec tous les morts qui traînent.<br/>
— Tu le fais bien, toi, répliqua Beth du tac-au-tac.<br/>
— Ah, mais moi, c’est différent. J’ai une enquête à mener.<br/>
Un air de détective d’Ordiroman, donc. Beth ne put s’empêcher de sourire.<br/>
— Si tu enquêtes sur la distribution de vivres je peux peut-être t’aider. Comment tu t’appelles, au fait ?<br/>
L’autre lui rendit son sourire.<br/>
— Je m’appelle Sybela. Ravie de rencontrer quelqu’un qui ne cherche pas à me tuer après deux minutes de conversation.<br/>
Piazza avait parlé d’éviter les habitations ; elle n’avait jamais mentionné le contact social. Beth avait du temps devant elle et discuter était parfois le moyen le plus simple et le plus rapide d’obtenir des informations. Elle referma son sac.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Une enquête rondement menée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Après un échange assez décevant avec le Voyageur du Temps, Beth se sent toujours aussi inutile. Malgré tout, elle continue ses missions de repérage et de distribution de vivres, jour après jour - et puis elle fait une autre rencontre. Une rencontre qui s'avérera beaucoup plus intéressante.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait près d’une demi-heure que Sybela entraînait Beth aux quatre coins de la capitale et cela faisait donc près d’une demi-heure que Beth se demandait où toute cette affaire allait bien déboucher. Oh, rien n’aurait pu lui permettre de le prévoir, bien sûr. Elle était encore si loin de comprendre tous les enjeux de cette affaire.</p><p>Mais n’allons pas trop vite. Sybela marchait d’un pas assuré au milieu des décombres et des racines, et Beth, un peu nerveuse au début, devait bien avouer qu’il y avait quelque chose de rassurant à l’idée de découvrir un peu mieux ce que l’endroit était devenu aux côtés de quelqu’un qui en était familier. Elle n’avait jamais trop osé explorer, avec Aisling, déjà à cause des morts et surtout parce qu’elle avait peur de ce qu’étaient devenus ceux qui étaient restés. Et puis Sybela avait lancé cette phrase, si anodine en apparence, mais qui allait marquer Beth bien plus qu’elle l’avait imaginé sur le moment – bien plus, en fait, qu’elle aurait pu l’imaginer.<br/>« Tu sais, l’armée ne surveille plus Paris depuis un bout de temps. Chaque personne encore vivante ici aurait pu partir. Et certains l’ont fait. »<br/>Mais pas tous. Sybela avait eu un petit sourire.<br/>« Non, pas tous. Comment tu imagines les habitants, au juste ? Ce qui est en train de se recréer ici, c’est une communauté. Les gens s’entraident, c’est un peu comme toi avec ta résistance. Entre laissés pour compte, entre survivants, on se soutient. »<br/>Pourquoi tu n’es pas partie, toi ? n’avait pu s’empêcher de demander Beth. Sybela avait baissé les yeux et elle s’était dit que peut-être c’était un peu tôt dans leur relation pour poser des questions de ce genre mais sa nouvelle amie d’infortune avait fini par répondre malgré tout :<br/>« Je n’avais plus rien à perdre, toute ma famille est morte dans les premières semaines. Autant rester ici. Il y a des enfants, tu sais. »<br/>Lorsque Beth lui proposa de rejoindre la résistance, elle refusa aussitôt. Alors Beth finit par se dire qu’il y avait peut-être quelques questions qui méritaient de se poser.<br/>Le ton était devenu un peu trop triste et Sybela ne semblait pas le genre de femme à laisser la tristesse s’installer trop longtemps alors elle sourit de nouveau et lui demanda joyeusement : <br/>—	Tu veux visiter un peu ? J’ai quelques restes de café chez moi, et je dois bien avoir de quoi faire bouillir de l’eau.<br/>Sybela avait la bonne humeur contagieuse. Pendant quelques heures il semblait à Beth que l’apocalypse n’existait plus. Les arbres rougeoyaient toujours mais Paris était si calme sous ses murs en ruines, il y avait même un ou deux oiseaux qui avaient fait leur nid au milieu des branches, des rats parmi les décombres, des rumeurs avaient couru aussi sur la présence de RTI (ou, pour ceux qui avaient du mal à suivre, « Rongeurs de Taille Inhabituelle »), mais rien n’avait encore été totalement prouvé. La vie trouvait toujours un chemin. Au fond, ce n’était pas si mal.<br/>Assises autour d’un café trop dilué et préparé dans une eau à la qualité douteuse, sur une moitié de table que Sybela avait réussi à sauver du TNT, les deux femmes continuaient de bavarder comme si la vie était redevenue normale. L’appartement de Sybela était presque un appartement ordinaire, à l’exception de la vue, bien sûr, et des armes qui traînaient un peu partout. Elle vivait seule depuis la mort de son ancien colocataire près d’un an auparavant. Beth ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet.<br/>—	C’est bien ce que vous faites, tu sais, dit doucement Sybela. Distribuer de la nourriture, et le reste. On a bien quelques cultures, mais c’est essentiellement de la pêche et de la chasse et je t’avoue que manger du rat… bref.<br/>Beth grimaça en soutien et n’osa pas avouer qu’à la base aussi la nourriture se faisait rare. C’était si difficile de cultiver. Et puis ils n’avaient même pas de nouvelles du reste. Tout avait sombré dans le chaos si rapidement, il n’y avait plus de plan humanitaire, plus même d’armée pour les soutenir parce que l’armée était trop occupée à donner l’illusion qu’elle contrôlait les choses, y avait-il même un gouvernement ?</p><p>Que pouvaient-elles vraiment changer à tout cela. Elles étaient les générations condamnées, les sacrifiés de l’apocalypse, sans doute l’humanité se relèverait-elle un jour comme elle l’avait toujours fait mais ce jour paraissait si loin. Tout paraissait si loin. Tout avait depuis trop longtemps cessé d’avoir le moindre sens.</p><p>Il fallut la main de Sybela autour de son épaule pour qu’elle se rende compte qu’elle s’était mise à pleurer, brusquement, sans prévenir. Elle marmonna quelques mots d’excuse, sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche. Et les morts qui marchaient. Plus rien n’avait de sens.<br/>—	Ne te laisse pas abattre, dit doucement Sybela. Il y a encore des choses qu’on peut faire, tu sais.<br/>Beth releva la tête pour croiser son regard et sourit faiblement. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu’elle faisait ici et n’avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle pourrait être utile, mais la chaleur était toujours bonne à prendre. Dehors le soleil se levait et elle se rendit compte qu’il était bien plus tard que ce à quoi elle s’attendait. Tant pis. Piazza pourrait bien attendre un peu.<br/>Et le Voyageur, que devenait-il ? Elle n’avait encore aucun moyen de le contacter, de toute façon. Elle verrait bien. Elle verrait plus tard.<br/>Elle se leva.<br/>—	Je reviendrai. Le plus souvent possible. En attendant, bon courage avec tes enquêtes.<br/>Sybela sourit de nouveau.<br/>—	Tu es la bienvenue, en tout cas. Et merci pour la conversation.<br/>Et elles échangèrent un signe de tête, et puis, après une petite hésitation, Beth tendit la main et Sybela la serra. Et ce fut tout. C’était une rencontre de plus.</p><p> </p><p>« J’ai peur. »<br/>C’était un aveu à peine soufflé, à peine audible, mais dans le silence familier du laboratoire seulement interrompu par le ronronnement du Castabot il résonna comme un appel à l’aide. Henry, doucement, se leva de sa chaise et s’assit par terre à côté de Renard et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Il n’était même pas d’humeur à être sarcastique. Tout naturellement le bout de ses doigts trouva le chemin de ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés et Renard se laissa tomber contre lui et ferma les yeux. Il n’y avait rien à ajouter. Ils n’ajoutèrent rien.<br/>C’était si rare que Renard parle de ses sentiments lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas de la colère ou cette espèce de fierté insupportable qu’il semblait tirer à apporter le chaos partout et à s’en sortir toujours. Mais Henry n’était pas dupe ; personne ne l’était. Le jour où le Visiteur avait accepté que le nouveau monde se ferait sans eux était le jour où il avait renoncé à sa vie heureuse et depuis ce jour-là la peur ne quittait jamais totalement son regard, la peur et le remords, c’était ainsi, cela ne faisait rien. Il n’en parlait jamais. Jamais sauf ce soir-là.<br/>« Je crois que j’ai fait une erreur avec Elizabeth. Je n’aurais jamais dû… »<br/>Tu n’en sais rien, encore, dit Henry avec la douceur qu’il réservait seulement à ces soirs-là, tu n’en sais rien. Ne t’inquiète pas trop.<br/>C’était facile à dire. Il ne répondit rien.</p><p> </p><p>Lorsque Beth retrouva le chemin de la base elle ne s’attendait certainement pas à des félicitations, alors le silence coutumier ne l’étonna guère. Aux yeux de tout le monde sa mission n’était qu’un tour de routine, une de ces distributions vaines dont ils essayaient de se convaincre qu’elles avaient un sens parce qu’ils avaient trop peur pour tenter autre chose de plus grand. Mais après toutes ces discussions avec la détective autoproclamée Sybela Tild, Beth avait des aspirations qui dépassaient largement leurs distributions de routine.<br/>—	Il faut reprendre le pouvoir, déclara-t-elle en faisant irruption dans le réfectoire, et Thomas en recracha son café.<br/>—	Reprendre le – hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?<br/>—	Au gouvernement. Ils sont tous tellement incompétents, sérieusement, est-ce qu’on a eu la moindre nouvelle de leur part ? On ne sauvera personne en leur distribuant quelques couvertures et un peu de corde de temps à autre. Il faut réorganiser tout le pays !<br/>—	Beh, soupira Thomas, je ne sais pas d’où tu sors des idées pareilles ni même pourquoi tu t’es décidée à en parler du jour au lendemain mais il n’y a plus rien à organiser. Tu as vu l’état de dehors ? Un cimetière à ciel ouvert. C’est une ruine, c’est tout, ce pays est une ruine, qu’est-ce que tu veux en tirer ?<br/>—	Alors quoi ? Tu veux juste continuer à… survivre, au jour le jour ? Et rien d’autre ?<br/>—	Et qu’est-ce que tu veux faire d’autre ?<br/>—	J’ai d’autres aspirations.<br/>Thomas renifla, sans mépris aucun mais avec un peu d’incompréhension et, surtout, c’était normal, beaucoup de lassitude.<br/>—	Tant mieux pour toi. Il y a trois jours tu me disais que tu préférais encore vivre sous terre que mourir bêtement pour un semblant de liberté. Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?<br/>Beth ne prit même pas le temps de s’asseoir sur une chaise pour avaler un bol de soupe. C’était trop. Elle avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps.<br/>Ceux qui vivaient à Paris vivaient à Paris parce que c’était encore le meilleur choix qu’il leur restait. Ceux qui avaient voulu fuir avaient pu le faire, personne ne vérifiait vraiment, les autres étaient restés parce que c’était là que se passait la vraie vie, c’était là que vraiment se reconstruisaient les choses. D’un coup, tout avait beaucoup plus de sens. Deux heures de conversations l’avaient transformée, bouleversée, parce qu’elles apportaient tellement de nouveaux éléments, tellement de… lumière.<br/>Elle pensait trop et n’agissait pas et elle pensait trop vite et n’avait rien compris mais qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Elle sortait d’une nuit blanche et de six ans d’obscurité.<br/>Elle avait besoin de dormir. Dehors le soleil se levait ; elle ne le vit pas. Elle n’alla pas dormir non plus.<br/>Elle avait besoin de se rendre vraiment utile. Elle avait besoin de donner un sens à sa vie et elle était prête à n’importe quoi, à ce stade, pour en trouver.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. La Brigade Temporelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Déçue par le Voyageur du Temps, Beth fait la rencontre de Sybela. La jeune femme, détective autoproclamée, survit seule dans les ruines de Paris et elles se lient rapidement d'amitié. Et Beth réalise alors qu'elle avait tort sur toute la ligne : qu'elle n'arrivera à rien en attendant des ordres qui ne viendront pas et que si elle veut sauver le monde, elle va devoir prendre des initiatives.<br/>Alors elle a encore une nouvelle idée... Mais peut-être n'a-t-elle pas tout prévu.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cela faisait à présent deux ans que Raph n’avait plus eu la moindre nouvelle de Renard. Durant ces deux ans il avait à de nombreuses reprises essayé de se convaincre que la chose n’avait pas d’importance ; c’était, après tout, une décision commune, ils en avaient parlé. Il avait repris ses études, s’était trouvé un petit emploi à côté, avait retrouvé un semblant de vie sociale, renoué avec Tim et Léa – et assisté à leur fête de fiançailles, d’ailleurs, trois mois auparavant, dès que Léa avait pu avoir son changement d’état civil. En apparence, tout allait bien.<br/>
Bien sûr, tout n’allait pas bien du tout.<br/>
Après deux ans et un suivi adapté les cauchemars avaient enfin fini par le laisser tranquille, il avait dû mentir un peu à sa psychiatre, inventer des histoires de gangs, elle n’avait étonnamment pas insisté et il se remettait petit à petit de son stress post-traumatique ; il avait totalement coupé les ponts avec ses anciens collègues de la Brigade Temporelle. Il avait même coupé les ponts avec Mattéo. Il n’aurait pas supporté. Mais à présent c’était l’ennui qui frappait à sa porte.<br/>
Tout était si… prévisible. Chaque instant de son quotidien lui donnait l’impression d’une cassette qu’il aurait déjà vue, de la réécriture d’un roman qu’il aurait déjà lue, d’une mauvaise série télévisée. Prévisible. <br/>
Voir apparaître dans son salon une inconnue aux cheveux courts et au visage incrusté de poussière posant vingt questions à la minute au sujet d’une certaine enquête dont il n’avait jamais entendu parler cassa quelque peu la monotonie.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
— Non, répondit le Voyageur d’un ton catégorique. Je te l’ai dit, il est hors de question que tu voyages dans le temps.<br/>
Beth croisa les bras et releva le menton.<br/>
— Pourquoi pas ? Vous le faites bien, vous. J’en ai assez de rester ici à distribuer des couvertures. C’est vous qui m’avez dit que les catastrophes commençaient au vingt-et-unième siècle ! Si c’est vrai, nous ne serons pas trop de deux pour les annuler.<br/>
— Parce que c’est trop dangereux, Elizabeth ! Tu ne connais pas les codes du vingt-et-unième siècle, et… Ecoute, je fonctionnais comme ça avant, c’est vrai. Mais j’ai…<br/>
Un instant la voix du Voyageur se cassa un peu et il détourna le regard, mais il finit par terminer :<br/>
— Je te l’ai dit, j’ai perdu trop de personnes importantes.<br/>
— Je ne suis pas importante.<br/>
Rire nerveux.<br/>
— Bien sûr que si, Elizabeth. Tu n’imagines même pas à quel point.<br/>
— J’y irai tout de même. Je trouverai un moyen.<br/>
— Tu –<br/>
— Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas sous vos ordres.<br/>
Ils se jugèrent du regard un moment, et puis, voyant qu’elle ne renoncerait pas, le Voyageur eut un geste d’exaspération.<br/>
— C’est ça, marmonna-t-il avec humeur. N’écoute pas le type qui vient de ton futur et qui sait exactement comment les choses sont censées se passer, surtout. Mais je ne serai pas là pour te sauver s’il t’arrive quoi que ce soit.<br/>
— Je n’ai jamais eu besoin de vous pour me sauver, merci bien.<br/>
Ce n’était pas leur première dispute. Beth s’était bien gardée, de toute façon, d’avouer au Voyageur qu’elle avait déjà une machine à voyager dans le temps.<br/>
Elle n’avait pas été si simple à trouver, mais Beth avait à l’occasion d’une de ses explorations parisiennes eu l’occasion de faire un tour dans son ancien appartement ; et là, précieusement conservées dans une boîte en carton, il y avait les cigarettes que ses amis aux parents stricts entreposaient parfois chez elle. Elle avait eu un pincement au cœur à l’idée de vendre ce qui ne lui appartenait pas, mais enfin, plus personne n’en aurait besoin de toute façon. La prochaine étape avait été un peu plus délicate. Mais à la résistance les informations circulaient vite. Et les informations disaient qu’un certain double du futur dont la notion de morale se résumait au marchandage aimait à se perdre parfois aux alentours du vingt-quatrième siècle…</p><p> </p><p>Beth s’était évidemment attendue à ce que son premier interlocuteur du vingt-et-unième siècle ait peur d’elle, perde connaissance peut-être, appelle la police. Elle avait choisi la date un peu au hasard, était restée à Paris, elle voulait voir ce qui pourrait se passer. Elle avait un peu menti au Voyageur ; elle n’avait pas la moindre intention de se promener au milieu de la capitale en espérant que par magie ses actes changent quoi que ce soit. Elle cherchait seulement des idées. Rien de plus.<br/>
Elle fut tout de même un peu déçue lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille qui l’écoutait parler depuis à présent quinze secondes se contenta de l’interrompre pour lui dire :<br/>
— Si vous êtes ici pour lancer un plan de domination du monde, ce serait sympa de le faire ailleurs que dans mon salon. Sinon, vous devriez faire attention à vous.<br/>
— Quoi, c’est tout ?<br/>
— Comment ça, « c’est tout » ?<br/>
— Voyager dans le temps n’est pas interdit, aux dernières nouvelles.<br/>
— Pas interdit ? s’étrangla l’autre. Vous vous fichez de moi ? Vous n’avez jamais entendu parler de la Brig –<br/>
Encore une fois elle le sentit avant de le voir. Ce bruissement dans l’air. Cette sorte de vague de chaleur. Et deux silhouettes en uniforme se matérialisèrent devant elle.<br/>
Par réflexe, par cet instinct primitif qui ressurgissait parfois chez l’humain dans les moments de vérité lorsque le danger était si grand qu’on le reconnaissait sans même le connaître, elle ralluma la machine et –<br/>
Se rendit compte un instant trop tard qu’elle était mal réglée.<br/>
Le salon disparut. Elle était partie trop loin.</p><p> </p><p>Ce n’était pas le trajet qui lui avait donné la nausée, pas vraiment, c’était quelque chose comme la peur et l’appréhension et puis surtout – l’air, autour d’elle, l’air était vicié et empestait l’humidité et la moisissure.<br/>
— Je t’avais prévenue, lança près d’elle une voix déjà trop familière.<br/>
Beth retint un juron et se redressa d’un coup avant de s’épousseter, pour faire bonne figure. Elle se trouvait de toute évidence dans une sorte de débarras, vaguement éclairé d’une ampoule nue et d’une lampe, meublé trop simplement, où s’empilaient les bouteilles vides. Et appuyé contre un mur l’air un peu exaspéré derrière son sourire sarcastique le Voyageur la fixait en silence.<br/>
— Où sommes-nous ? demanda Beth doucement.<br/>
— En 2550. Et tu as de la chance qu’Henry soit parti acheter de nouveaux composants à Néo-Versailles, parce qu’il n’aurait vraiment pas aimé que tu débarques dans son laboratoire.<br/>
— Comment saviez-vous…<br/>
Le Voyageur balaya la question d’un vague geste de la main comme si elle n’avait pas d’importance. Accrochés partout sur les murs il y avait des plans, des schémas, des… frises chronologiques ?<br/>
Cela n’avait pas d’importance. L’important, c’était…<br/>
— Vous n’êtes pas le seul. Vous n’êtes pas le seul à… à voyager dans le temps. Si ?<br/>
— Toi, marmonna le Voyageur d’un air à peine plus ennuyé, tu viens de tomber sur la Brigade Temporelle. Assieds-toi. Puisque tu es là, je peux bien t’expliquer une chose ou deux.<br/>
— Et… Et votre colocataire, là ? demanda-t-elle, hésitante. <br/>
Le Voyageur ricana en se servant une tasse de ce qui ressemblait quelque peu à du café.<br/>
— C’est mon copain, pas mon colocataire. Mon colocataire… Tu t’imagines vraiment qu’on paie un loyer ? Et tu veux qu’on le paie à qui, aux zombies ?<br/>
Nouveau rire, un peu plus sec.<br/>
— Vous vivez ici ? Sous… Sous terre ?<br/>
— Et où est-ce que tu vis, toi ?<br/>
Elle ne trouva rien à répondre à cette question-là, alors elle prit le parti plus prudent de revenir à leur sujet de conversation initiale.<br/>
— Bon, peu importe. C’est quoi, votre Brigade Temporelle, là ?<br/>
Les restes de sourire sarcastique qui n’avaient pas encore quitté ses traits disparurent instantanément.<br/>
— La Brigade Temporelle… C’est la raison pour laquelle le monde n’a toujours pas fini d’aller mal. A la base c’est une organisation non-gouvernementale, et plus ou moins secrète, chargée d’empêcher les individus mal intentionnés d’interférer avec le cours de l’Histoire. Tu sais, empêcher la capitulation des Nazis pendant la Seconde Guerre du Vingtième, permettre la victoire des robots pendant les révoltes du vingt-troisième siècle… Ce genre de chose. Mais bon, comme on dit. L’enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions.<br/>
— Ils sont dans vos pattes, c’est ça ?<br/>
— Oh, plus que ça. Mais oui, c’est une façon assez imagée de voir les choses.<br/>
— Et donc… Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils ont… Comment est-ce qu’ils ont fait pour me suivre, comme ça ?<br/>
— Ils ont une technologie très sophistiquée qui leur permet de détecter les déplacements temporels et de les suivre, si tu veux. Ici, ça va, parce que leur technologie ne leur permet pas de se rendre après 2350, quelque part par là. <br/>
A présent qu’il était lancé le Voyageur s’était mis à faire les cent pas, les mains dans le dos et l’air pensif, et Beth recula pour lui laisser de l’espace. Il ne sembla pas s’en apercevoir.<br/>
— Mais là où tu étais… C’est un peu leur terrain de chasse favori. Dès qu’il y a la moindre petite perturbation, tu peux t’assurer qu’ils seront sur ton dos dans les trente prochaines secondes.<br/>
— Mais pourquoi… Enfin, ils doivent bien savoir que vous sauvez le monde, non ? Vous n’avez pas pu négocier avec eux ?<br/>
Cette fois-ci le Voyageur grimaça franchement.<br/>
— Je me suis un peu embrouillé avec eux il y a quelques années, si tu veux savoir.<br/>
— C’est-à-dire ?<br/>
— C’est-à-dire que j’ai déjà visité les cellules de leur prison un bon paquet de fois et que je ne meurs pas d’envie d’y retourner.<br/>
Petit à petit Beth s’était détendue. Elle n’aimait pas l’idée d’être coincée en 2550 avec un homme qu’elle connaissait à peine et qui lui semblait en savoir un peu trop sur à peu près toute son existence, mais enfin. D’une part, elle n’était pas vraiment coincée. D’autre part, c’était entièrement de sa faute. Si elle n’avait pas voulu se promener dans le temps…<br/>
— Je ferais mieux de vous rendre la machine, alors. Pour ne pas… risquer de me faire arrêter, ou quelque chose.<br/>
— Absolument.<br/>
Il y eut un petit silence, il s’était arrêté pour se tourner vers elle, l’air d’attendre quelque chose. Elle se contenta de lui adresser un demi-sourire.<br/>
— Je n’ai pas dit que j’allais le faire.<br/>
Et avant que le Voyageur ait eu le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle pianota sur la machine et quitta 2550.<br/>
Alors, c’était là la fameuse Brigade Temporelle. Une organisation secrète qui contrôlait les voyages dans le temps. Il y avait bien quelque chose à en faire…</p><p> </p><p>Lorsqu’elle revint à la base Beth tomba sur Aisling, l’air morose, assise sur son lit à fixer le mur. En la voyant arriver elle ne lui adressa même pas un regard<br/>
— Ah, tu nous fais enfin l’honneur de ta présence.<br/>
Beth fronça les sourcils et vint s’asseoir à côté d’elle.<br/>
— Eh, tout va bien ?<br/>
— Tu étais encore avec lui, hein ?<br/>
— J’étais en 2020, si tu veux savoir. Rien d’intéressant. En revanche, j’ai découvert quelque chose –<br/>
— Et tu ne m’en parles que maintenant ?<br/>
Oh, c’était donc cela. Doucement, Beth posa une main sur son épaule. Aisling ne chercha pas à se dégager, c’était déjà quelque chose. Ses cheveux roux étaient toujours aussi courts, elle ne l’avait jamais vue les couper, parfois c’était presque à croire qu’ils ne poussaient jamais – mais c’était une pensée absurde. Elle la repoussa de son esprit.<br/>
— Je suis désolée. Je t’en parlerai la prochaine fois, promis. Comment va tout le monde ?<br/>
— Mal. On a découvert des rats dans la réserve de céréales, Piazza est au bord de la crise de nerfs. Tu ne pourrais pas utiliser ta machine pour annuler ça, non ?<br/>
Beth eut un petit rire un peu forcé, et puis soudain elle se fit la réflexion que l’idée n’était pas si mauvaise. Elle ne pouvait pas sauver le monde, soit. Mais peut-être pouvait-elle au moins sauver le leur ?<br/>
— Tu sais quoi ? annonça-t-elle un peu théâtralement. Je crois que je peux.<br/>
— Quoi ? Non, attends, tu ne sais pas…<br/>
— Tu veux m’aider à tuer quelques Rongeurs de Taille Inhabituelle ?<br/>
Mais Aisling, à côté d’elle, ne partageait pas son enthousiasme. Elle se recroquevilla un peu plus sur son lit.<br/>
— Je ne sais pas, Beth. Je plaisantais. Je disais ça pour te faire réagir. Je pense que ces histoires de voyage dans le temps, c’est dangereux. Et si tu empirais les choses ?<br/>
— Eh, je ne peux rien empirer en tuant quelques rats… Allez, je reviens dans une seconde. On verra bien !<br/>
Et sans laisser à Aisling le temps de la convaincre, elle pianota de nouveau sur sa machine et le dortoir disparut.<br/>
Lorsqu’elle revint une demi-seconde plus tard, épuisée et couverte de poussière, il n’y avait plus la moindre trace de rongeur à trois kilomètres à la ronde.<br/>
Mais Aisling avait raison, bien sûr, et le Voyageur l’avait prévenue avant elle. C’était dangereux. Et si elle empirait les choses ?<br/>
Aisling avait raison. Oh, comme toute cette affaire s’annonçait mal.<br/>
Aisling, au demeurant, ne la pardonnait pas. C’était cela de s’éloigner. Elle s’en rendrait compte plus tard ; oh, toutes les erreurs qu’elle était en train de faire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merci beaucoup pour les Kudos et les commentaires !! On s'approche de la fin, il reste peut-être deux ou trois chapitres, je l'indiquerai dès que je serai fixé. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos retours :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Tout déraille</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fatiguée du silence du Voyageur du Temps, Beth décide de prendre les choses en main : puisque la Brigade Temporelle l'empêche de sauver le monde, elle sauvera son monde à elle. Elle se met en tête d'annuler les catastrophes non pas en remontant toutes leurs causes d'origine mais juste avant qu'elles ne se produisent. Mais changer le cours du temps ne se fait pas sans conséquence...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L’idée était lancée, un sursaut d’adrénaline. Enfin quelque chose de concret. Le Voyageur leur donnait bien quelques pistes, quelques informations, mais quoi ? Dehors il n’y avait plus rien. Une autre centrale avait explosé, trois ou quatre jours plus tôt, et qui savait ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le reste du monde. Sans doute valait-il mieux ne pas le savoir.<br/>Aisling refusait catégoriquement de venir avec elle et à chaque fois qu’elles en parlaient elle s’efforçait de la convaincre, de la pousser à changer d’avis, elle avait même un jour demandé son aide au Castafolte mais Beth n’avait rien voulu entendre. Lorsqu’elle avait une idée derrière la tête il n’y avait pour ainsi dire rien qui eût pu la faire changer d’avis.<br/>Mais elle se rendit compte aussi, assez rapidement, qu’elle ne pourrait pas y arriver toute seule. Alors elle demanda de l’aide à quelqu’un d’autre. Quelqu’un qui connaissait le monde.</p><p> </p><p>« Voyager dans le temps ? s’était exclamée Sybela avec un éclat de rire. Tu en as beaucoup, des idées comme ça ? »<br/>Beth était venue lui rendre visite un peu sans prévenir ; c’était tellement plus simple avec la machine. Les arbres rougeoyaient un peu moins parmi les murs en ruine mais les morts étaient revenus en masse et la détective avait failli l’accueillir d’un coup de couteau entre les deux yeux – elle avait abandonné les armes à feu à cause du bruit. Beth s’était promis d’en parler au Castafolte. Elle avait oublié de le faire.<br/>— C’est la seule solution que j’aie trouvée, insista-t-elle. On ne peut pas changer le passé lointain parce qu’il y a une… une brigade qui empêche les voyages temporels, mais à notre époque tout va bien. Alors on peut… essayer, non ? Reprendre le pouvoir c’est ça, aussi. Ne pas se laisser abattre. Agir pour changer notre destin !<br/>Sybela sourit en se resservant du jus de chaussettes.<br/>— Je suis absolument partante. Tu as un plan, ou ce genre de chose ?<br/>— Pas encore, j’y travaille. Il y a cette centrale, là, Belleville-sur-Loire…<br/>Et elles discutèrent longtemps, dans les décombres de Paris, du plan qu’elles allaient mettre au point. Pour sauver leur monde.</p><p> </p><p>Cela faisait bien quinze minutes que Renard faisait les cent pas dans le laboratoire trop petit et Henry finit par lancer sèchement :<br/>— Si tu as besoin de te dégourdir les jambes, il y a toute la surface à ta disposition.<br/>— J’ai besoin de réfléchir, marmonna son compagnon.<br/>— Ça tombe très bien, parce que j’ai besoin de me concentrer, alors – <br/>— Henry, c’est sérieux.<br/>Henry soupira et quitta son schéma de Castabotte – un modèle de chaussure révolutionnaire, mais le monde n’était pas encore prêt pour cette discussion – pour se tourner vers lui.<br/>— C’est à propos de cette fille, là ? Elizabeth Klaus ?<br/>— Il n’y a pas qu’elle. Je ne sais pas. Je n’aurais pas dû la laisser repartir avec la machine.<br/>— Eh, qu’est-ce que tu veux qu’elle en fasse ? Elle finira par se faire manger par un zombie, c’est tout.<br/>— Je ne sais pas. J’ai trouvé des… des informations qui pourraient… bon, tiens, regarde.<br/>Et un peu timidement il lui tendit une feuille. Un extrait de gazette.<br/>— Ah, dit simplement Henry.<br/>Et c’était le meilleur résumé qu’il aurait pu faire de la situation.<br/>— Mais ça ne peut pas être elle. Elles sont deux, d’après ton torchon. Ton Elizabeth s’est lancée là-dedans seule, non ?<br/>Renard secoua la tête.<br/>— Elle a une amie, tu sais, la fille rousse. Je me demande si…<br/>— Tu pourrais aller vérifier. Voyager dans le temps et aller voir.<br/>— Non, je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas l’impression que ce soit la bonne chose à faire. Je crois que je dois attendre. C’est mon… mon instinct qui me le dit.<br/>Henry haussa un sourcil, sceptique.<br/>— Tu as un instinct temporel, maintenant.<br/>Renard haussa les épaules. Tout cela ne rimait à rien. Il y avait encore du travail.<br/>Elizabeth Klaus n’avait aucune importance à l’échelle du monde. Il avait encore des missions à organiser.</p><p> </p><p>La première mission fut une catastrophe.<br/>Elles avaient tout organisé, pourtant. Infiltrer la centrale, déclencher l’alarme d’évacuation, tout débrancher. Mais il y avait eu quelque chose, un court-circuit, un problème de calcul. Et elles avaient réussi à s’enfuir juste avant l’explosion et la centrale s’était écroulée sur elle-même et les déchets radioactifs poussés par le souffle s’étaient déversés dans toutes les eaux environnantes. Mille deux-cents morts supplémentaires. Toute l’eau de la zone, contaminée.<br/>Une catastrophe.<br/>Qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? avait demandé Sybela.<br/>On continue. Ce n’est que notre premier essai. Il nous faut juste un peu d’entraînement.<br/>Alors elles avaient continué. Des petites choses d’abord, une invasion d’insectes, une récolte que l’on avait laissé pourrir, les premières mutations qui avaient mené aux Rongeurs de Taille Inhabituelle, et puis la fuite de déchets radioactifs de 2357, et puis tout n’était plus qu’une succession d’échecs.<br/>— Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas faites pour ce genre de chose, supposa timidement Sybela alors qu’elles revenaient d’une énième mission pour constater que rien n’avait changé. Peut-être que nous manquons d’expérience.<br/>— Et pourquoi <em>il</em> y arriverait et pas nous ? rétorqua Beth d’un ton acerbe. Il n’est pas plus intelligent ou plus débrouillard que nous. Peut-être qu’il travaille depuis plus longtemps, c’est tout.<br/>Alors elles avaient continué.<br/>Beth passait de moins en moins de temps à la base et de plus en plus avec Sybela. C’était à peine si elle saluait Thomas et le Castafolte lorsqu’elle les croisait, à peine si Piazza lui accordait encore la moindre attention. Elle parlait encore à Aisling, un peu. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser son amie seule. Mais elle savait qu’Aisling désapprouvait et elles en avaient parlé plusieurs fois et elle s’obstinait, Beth, et qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ? Elle était coincée entre la fin d’une apocalypse et le début de la seconde et elle avait si désespérément besoin de faire changer les choses. <br/>Il n’y avait pas de raison que cela fonctionne mieux pour le Voyageur que pour elle. Et cela fonctionnait pour le Voyageur, non ? il le lui avait dit. Alors cela devait absolument fonctionner pour elle. Parce qu’elle n’avait plus le choix.<br/>Alors elles avaient continué.</p><p> </p><p>Tu n’as toujours pas renoncé, hein ? lança Aisling d’un ton morose lorsque Beth retourna dans le dortoir après une semaine de quasi-absence.<br/>Beth lui adressa une grimace d’excuse.<br/>— Aisling, commença-t-elle, je sais que tu n’aimes pas ça. Mais je… je suis sûre que ça peut marcher. Tu imagines, si j’arrive à vraiment changer les choses ? Peut-être que je pourrai annuler tout. Annuler tout ça.<br/>Aisling se laissa retomber sur son lit.<br/>— Ou l’empirer.<br/>— Mais c’est un risque à prendre, non ? <br/>— Je ne sais pas. Parlons d’autre chose.<br/>— D’accord. Bon… Comment s’est passée ta journée ?<br/>— Oh, tu sais. Maintenant que tu n’es plus là je dois bien trouver d’autres personnes avec qui passer le temps. Je parle beaucoup avec le Castafolte. Il dit que tu lui manques.<br/>— Je suis désolée, souffla Beth. Je suis désolée de ne pas être –<br/>— Ne te fatigue pas.<br/>Et Aisling se leva et quitta le dortoir.<br/>Peut-être que sauver le monde c’était se condamner à être seul.</p><p> </p><p>Rien n’aboutissait, rien du tout, et c’était comme si tout s’empirait à chaque intervention. Alors un jour Sybela craqua et dit : « Ecoute, je sais que vous êtes en froid, mais je pense que tu devrais aller le voir. Aller lui demander conseil. Juste pour cette fois-là. »<br/>Et Beth avait bien fini par le faire.</p><p>Le futur n’avait pas changé ; froid et sombre, puant l’humidité. Pas un rayon de soleil pour réchauffer les cadavres. Elle était arrivée juste devant la porte d’entrée, cette fois-ci, et n’osant pas chercher à se souvenir du code elle appela à l’interphone.<br/>La voix qui lui répondit n’était pas celle du Voyageur du temps.<br/>Timidement, elle entra les nombres que lui dictait son interlocuteur, au timbre rendu métallique par le micro. 23 805, c’était cela. La porte s’ouvrit.<br/>— Laboratoires Castafolte, bonjour, lança chaleureusement un grand moustachu en blouse blanche depuis le chaos de sa table.<br/>Beth marqua un temps d’arrêt. Le Castafolte moustachu était seul. Cela n’était pas prévu.<br/>— Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un peu trop d’hésitation. Votre… Le Voyageur du temps, il n’est pas là ?<br/>— Alors, pour commencer, répondit le Castafolte, je pense qu’il faudrait arrêter de l’appeler « Voyageur du temps ». Parce qu’à la base, c’est moi qui fabrique ces machines, d’accord ? Alors –<br/>— J’ai un problème.<br/>Le Castafolte leva les yeux au ciel.<br/>— Sans blague. Eh bien, je vous écoute.<br/>Alors Beth prit une grande inspiration et se mit à parler. Et il écouta en silence, une tasse de tisane à la main, les sourcils légèrement froncés, lui faisant parfois signe de continuer d’un hochement de tête. Et elle lui raconta tout.</p><p> </p><p>Et puis il résuma :<br/>— Donc vous essayez de sauver le monde à la dernière minute.<br/>— J’imagine que –<br/>— C’est une idée parfaitement stupide.<br/>C’était dit avec tant de franchise, pour ne pas dire tant de brusquerie, que Beth resta muette une poignée de secondes. C’était vrai, pourtant. Il y avait tant de facteurs à prendre en compte. Mais tout de même, était-ce une façon de parler.<br/>Et puis elle rétorqua :<br/>— Je n’ai pas le choix ! Avec votre histoire de Brigade Temporelle, je ne peux même pas –<br/>Et puis d’un coup la réponse lui sauta aux yeux.<br/>Oh, si évidente.<br/>— Il n’a jamais osé le faire, vous savez, lança le Castafolte sur le ton de la conversation. Trop d’anciens amis qui travaillent là-bas. Mais vous…<br/><em>Mais moi je travaille seule.</em><br/>Le Castafolte eut un sourire en coin.<br/>Et Beth hocha la tête.<br/>Et Beth rentra chez elle avec une idée autrement plus ambitieuse.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leur dernière mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Puisque Beth ne peut pas voyager avant le XXIVe siècle à cause de la Brigade Temporelle, elle se met en tête de sauver son monde à la dernière minutes. Mais tous ses efforts se soldent systématiquement par un échec, et elle finit par comprendre que ce n'est pas la solution. Après une visite désespérée au Docteur Castafolte, elle ne voit plus qu'une solution possible : il faut annuler la création de la Brigade Temporelle. Mais Beth n'est pas au bout de ses peines...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pour un plan pareil, pour toutes les recherches qui seraient nécessaires, deux personnes ne suffiraient pas. Sybela avait accepté aussitôt, bien sûr, c’était le genre de chose que Sybela faisait. Beth n’avait pas osé en parler à la commandante Piazza, parce que Piazza n’aimait pas les voyages temporels. Thomas avait trop de choses à faire. Beth ne s’était pas faite beaucoup d’amis, à la base.<br/>
Il ne lui restait donc plus que deux personnes.<br/>
Elle avait eu un petit contre-temps, égaré sa machine, quelques heures, c’était Aisling qui l’avait retrouvée quelque part dans ses affaires et la lui avait rendue avec un petit sourire.<br/>
Le docteur Castafolte avait failli tomber de sa chaise. Une machine à voyager dans le temps ? C’était du génie ! Pourquoi ne pas lui en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Il serait de l’aventure, bien entendu. Pour la science ! Cela, bien sûr, était prévisible. Oh, pauvre docteur Castafolte.</p><p> </p><p>Qu’Aisling, accepte, en revanche, l’était beaucoup moins.<br/>
« J’ai réfléchi, déclara-t-elle doucement. Je pense que tu as raison. Je pense que je n’avais pas assez de recul sur la situation. »<br/>
« Je vous accompagnerai. »<br/>
Sans réfléchir Beth l’avait prise dans ses bras. Et Aisling lui avait souri. Et c’était comme si tout était redevenu comme avant.<br/>
Aisling ne s’était pas faite beaucoup d’amis non plus, à la base. Parfois elle disait à Beth, le soir, à mi-voix, lorsqu’elle n’arrivait pas à dormir, que ce n’était pas sa place. Mais elle avait accepté tout de même. Parce qu’elle n’avait pas beaucoup d’amis mais elle avait Beth.<br/>
Et elles étaient parties, Sybela Tilde, Aisling Crain, et Elizabeth Klaus, avec le pauvre Docteur Castafolte.</p><p><br/>
C’était une période bien naïve.</p><p> </p><p>Ils eurent l’idée, d’abord, de s’infiltrer dans la base et de voler du matériel, des données, n’importe quoi qui eût pu être utile. Ils avaient trouvé un emplacement, au fil de leurs recherches.<br/>
Ils tentèrent tout, observèrent tout, faillirent même envisager de se faire passer pour des recrues mais avaient eu trop peur. Ils durent abandonner l’idée bien vite. Après trois jours de recherches, ils avaient failli se faire arrêter une bonne dizaine de fois et rien n’avait avancé.<br/>
Le docteur Castafolte avait réussi, à la va-vite, à bricoler quelque chose qui masquerait un tant soit peu leur signature temporelle. Ils l’avaient testé, plusieurs fois. Mais cela ne changeait rien. Dès qu’ils mettaient les pieds quelque part ils avaient, peut-être, cinq ou dix minutes de tranquillité, et puis la vibration familière et les silhouettes en uniforme et il fallait s’enfuir à nouveau.<br/>
Un jour, alors qu’ils s’étaient fait repérer encore une fois et qu’elle s’apprêtait à lancer sa machine, Beth croisa le regard d’une femme aux cheveux courts et au visage dur, les traits tirés, les yeux cernés sous son maquillage. Et la femme l’avait fixée quelques secondes et avait dit très calmement :<br/>
— Vous n’y arriverez pas, tu sais.<br/>
Et ils étaient repartis.<br/>
— Je ne comprends pas, lança Beth, dépitée, alors qu’ils rentraient chez Sybela là où ils s’étaient installés pour être plus tranquilles. Comment font-ils pour nous retrouver à chaque fois ?<br/>
Doucement, Sybela posa une main sur son épaule.<br/>
— Peut-être qu’ils s’attendent à nous voir. Ils doivent surveiller la zone…<br/>
C’était logique, bien sûr.<br/>
Il avait fallu trouver un deuxième plan, un plan viable. Ils avaient discuté longtemps. Au lieu, à la date. Beth, qui lisait mieux qu’Aisling et Sybela, avait remonté toutes les causalités – le docteur l’avait aidée, avec les archives, il avait fallu trouver des archives. Oh, les risques qu’ils avaient pris. Et puis, enfin, ils l’avaient trouvée.<br/>
Constance Cherino. <br/>
La femme qui avait fondé la Brigade d’Intervention Anti-Changements Temporels.<br/>
Beth avait beaucoup réfléchi. S’était beaucoup renseignée. Et puis elle avait dit :<br/>
— J’ai un plan.<br/>
Ce n’était pas un plan très joyeux. C’était un plan qui, sans doute, aurait posé à plus d’un de sacrées questions de morale.<br/>
Mais c’était la fin du monde. La morale attendrait.<br/>
Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’être aussi nombreux, mais, sans trop savoir pourquoi, personne ne voulut partir. C’était trop important, sans doute.<br/>
Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, ils se mirent en route. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
Ils étaient là. En 1981. Six ans avant sa naissance.<br/>
La machine du Docteur avait brouillé les pistes ; ils restèrent longtemps, cette fois-ci, sans avoir de problème. Il fallait le temps de le retrouver, un soir, alors qu’il rentrait du travail.<br/>
C’était un beau jeune homme encore plein d’énergie, syndicaliste, amateur de rugby. Une semaine plus tard il se rendrait dans cette nouvelle boulangerie, au coin de sa rue, et la boulangère le trouverait aussitôt sympathique. Il serait parmi ses premiers clients, le matin, dès l’ouverture. Ils bavarderaient un peu, par-ci, par-là. De plus en plus. De plus en plus souvent. Un beau matin elle l’inviterait à boire un verre, lorsqu’ils auraient un peu de temps libre. Ils s’entendraient bien. Recommenceraient. Finiraient par sortir ensemble ; emménager ensemble ; se marier, un beau jour de 1986. Constance naîtrait un an plus tard. </p><p> </p><p>C’était si simple.</p><p> </p><p>La Brigade ne les retrouverait pas, ici.</p><p> </p><p>L’homme descendait la rue. Ils étaient tous réunis, c’était imprudent mais il fallait pouvoir réagir si quelque chose se passait mal, et puis ils voulaient tous le voir, sans doute, cette curiosité morbide qui sortait des apocalypses.<br/>
L’homme descendait la rue.<br/>
Sybela sortit un couteau de sa poche.<br/>
Et tendit le bras en arrière.<br/>
Et détourna le regard parce que l’homme qui descendait la rue n’était pas un mort-vivant et qu’elle n’était pas prête à tuer mais qu’il fallait bien.<br/>
Le couteau partirait, tournoierait dans l’air froid, atteindrait sa cible avec la discrétion qu’un coup de feu n’aurait jamais eu, ils disparaîtraient pour rentrer chez eux et Constance Cherino ne fonderait jamais la Brigade Temporelle. Et tous leurs problèmes seraient réglés. Et avec l’aide du Visiteur et de ses amis, Elizabeth Klaus sauverait son monde.<br/>
Et puis au moment où Sybela s’apprêtait à lancer le couteau une main s’abattit sur son coude et elle laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur et la lame tomba par terre et le temps s’arrêta.<br/>
Et d’un coup Beth comprit. Beth comprit beaucoup de choses.<br/>
Bien sûr. Le brouilleur du Docteur fonctionnait, il avait toujours fonctionné. Leurs zones de recherches n’avaient jamais été plus protégées que les autres. La Brigade les avait retrouvés parce que la Brigade avait toujours su, exactement, où ils allaient se rendre ensuite. L’information était venue de l’intérieur.<br/>
L’information était venue du groupe parce qu’une personne, parmi eux, n’avait jamais vraiment été de leur côté.<br/>
— Annuler des catastrophes, dit Aisling d’un ton très calme, c’est une perte de temps.</p><p> </p><p>Et le temps s’arrêta.<br/>
— C’est toi, souffla Beth. C’est toi qui…<br/>
Aisling détourna le regard.<br/>
— Désolée, Elizabeth. J’ai essayé de te faire comprendre. Tu aurais dû mieux surveiller ta machine, tu sais.<br/>
— Quand… Pourquoi…<br/>
— La semaine dernière. Quand tu m’as parlé de ton plan stupide. Est-ce que tu avais la moindre idée de ses répercussions, Elizabeth ? Avec la mort de Constance Chérino un groupuscule impérialiste, les Missionnaires, aurait pris le pouvoir en 2550. Ton ami le Voyageur serait mort et tout serait fini, et qui sait, peut-être que le paradoxe aurait détruit l’univers. Mais tu ne le savais pas, bien sûr, parce que tu n’as jamais pris le temps de regarder les conséquences de tes actes. Avec tes idées idiotes et tes coups de tête et ton complexe de Dieu à croire que tu pouvais sauver le monde seule.<br/>
La jeune femme releva la tête avec un sourire amer.<br/>
— Tu n’as jamais été l’héroïne de l’histoire, Elizabeth. Tu étais trop bornée pour t’en rendre compte. Et, tu sais... Tu n’as jamais été une bonne amie, non plus.<br/>
Il y eut une vibration, une vague de chaleur dans l’air, et les vêtements trop vieux d’Aisling disparurent, remplacés par une chemise blanche parfaitement lisse et une veste noire marquée de deux barres verticales. Et Aisling, le regard glacial, annonça lentement :<br/>
— Brigade Temporelle, vous êtes en état d’arrestation.</p><p><br/>
Alors Beth ne réfléchit pas. Elle entra une date, loin, assez loin pour être en sécurité, et saisit la main de Sybela et celle du Docteur, et tout disparut.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dernier chapitre la semaine prochaine :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Boucler la boucle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hier, en regardant mes mails, je suis retombé sur ce message d'AO3 concernant cette petite fanfiction du Visiteur du Futur, commencée en plein confinement, qui ne devait pas être plus qu'un défouloir d'une ou deux heures et que vingt-mille mots plus tard, je n'avais toujours pas terminée.</p><p>Je suis infiniment désolé pour cette attente. La conclusion était dans mes tiroirs, mais j'ai pris peur au dernier moment, d'avoir fait une fin trop bâclée, et puis après j'ai eu quelques contre-temps et Beth et ses amis ont fini par me sortir de la tête, eux qui m'avaient tenu compagnie si fidèlement - je ne suis absolument pas satisfait de mon chapitre 9, mais enfin, le dénouement est là, et vous méritez de le connaître.</p><p>Merci infiniment pour votre patience et bonne lecture !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elle était allée trop loin, une fois de plus, Elizabeth Klaus. Tremblante, au bord de la nausée, elle resta un moment debout le bras serré sur sa précieuse machine. Aisling… Aisling les avait trahis. Aisling les avait trahis, comment était-ce possible ? Elle n’avait pas pu…</p><p><span class="aCOpRe">  – </span>Peut-être qu’elle a été reprogrammée, dit doucement Sybela en posant une main sur son épaule.</p><p><span class="aCOpRe">  – </span>N’importe quoi ! Aisling n’était pas –</p><p>Aisling et ses manches longues, ses cheveux qui n’avaient jamais poussé, son visage qui jamais ne se creusait de cernes.</p><p>Cela n’avait aucune importance. Rien de tout cela n’avait plus d’importance désormais. D’un coup Beth ouvrit les yeux et reprit conscience de la réalité. Ils étaient revenus à Paris, elle le sut aussitôt, parce que là-bas il y avait des ruines qui ressemblaient à la Tour Eiffel.</p><p>Il n’y avait plus rien d’autre. Plus d’arbres, plus d’immeubles, plus de murs, que quelques amas de ruines qui s’amoncelaient ici et là dans un ciel orange d’apocalypse, et elle y était enfin, après toutes ces années de recherches, elle était arrivée après la fin du monde.</p><p><span class="aCOpRe">  – </span>Que comptez-vous faire ? demanda le Castafolte. Rentrer à la base ? Prévenir la commandante ?</p><p><span class="aCOpRe">  – </span>Je ne sais pas, souffla Beth. Rentrer pour quoi faire ? Il n’y a plus rien ici. Et puis…</p><p><span class="aCOpRe">  – </span>Elizabeth, nous ne pouvons pas abandonner la base ! Et vos amis ? Et la commandante ?</p><p><span class="aCOpRe">  – </span>La commandante ne nous a-t-elle pas laissés libres de nos mouvements ?</p><p>Aisling lui avait volé la machine l’autre jour, il avait bien fallu qu’elle le fasse pour rejoindre la Brigade Temporelle. Qui savait ce qu’elle y avait fait d’autre ? Peut-être l’avait-elle trafiquée, peut-être ne fonctionnerait-elle plus, peut-être seraient-ils coincés quelque part et alors il n’y aurait plus qu’à attendre que cette Constance Chérino ou un de ses soldats ne viennent les arrêter, et même le Voyageur du Temps ne pourrait plus rien faire pour eux.</p><p>Mais peut-être y avait-il une autre solution.</p><p><span class="aCOpRe">  – </span>Beth, murmura Sybela, comme si leurs pensées une fois de plus avaient suivi le même chemin d’idée. Beth, tu me disais toujours que tu voulais faire quelque chose de grand. Et si…</p><p><span class="aCOpRe">  – </span>Et si on sauvait le monde en reconstruisant dans les cendres ?</p><p>La réponse était si évidente. Il y avait des survivants dans ces ruines, il fallait qu’il y en ait, ils étaient presque un siècle avant l’ère du Voyageur. Ils les réuniraient, tous ces survivants, ils recréeraient quelque chose. Une nouvelle communauté, après l’apocalypse, les enfants des sacrifiés et des laissés-pour-compte, les lierres gris qui avaient poussé entre les failles.</p><p>Un petit bruit électrique la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Un bruit qui provenait de son poignet gauche.</p><p><span class="aCOpRe">  – </span>Attention ! s’exclama Sybela, et d’un geste elle lui arracha la machine et la jeta le plus loin possible.</p><p>La machine explosa en l’air et ils restèrent là, tous les trois, à regarder les décombres. Elle était si belle, Sybela Tilde, dans le soleil orange de la fin du monde, avec son manteau long et ses airs de détective, elle se tourna vers elle doucement et tout allait bien puisqu’elles étaient ensemble.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sybela se tenait à côté d’elle, comme toujours désormais, et devant il y avait la foule. Combien de personnes avaient-elles réussi à réunir ? A peine cent, pour l’instant, mais cent c’était tout de même un sacré début. Le premier enfant de la ville avait fêté ses trois ans la semaine précédente.</p><p>« Mes amis, commença le Castafolte à leurs côtés. Aujourd’hui est un jour de fête et de renouveau. Aujourd’hui, nous célébrons la fondation de la première ville du monde de demain.</p><p>Vous le savez, ces dernières décennies ont été les plus difficiles peut-être que l’humanité ait eu à affronter au cours de toute son existence. Nos prédécesseurs nous ont laissé un monde en ruines, un monde malade, à l’air toxique et aux ressources trop rares. Un monde dangereux et instable, aussi.</p><p>Depuis leur arrivée dans la communauté, Sybela Tilde et sa compagne Elizabeth Klaus Tilde n’ont eu de cesse de se battre pour rendre cet enfer un peu plus supportable. En nous armant efficacement contre les morts qui marchent, en nous permettant l’agriculture sur des terres que tous et toutes pensaient définitivement stériles, en enseignant la lecture et le calcul des temps anciens pour que nous puissions à notre tour laisser notre empreinte. Elles nous ont apporté protection, un début de sécurité et surtout, l’espoir que le ciel s’éclaircisse un jour. Aujourd’hui, nous concrétisons cet espoir. Aujourd’hui nous ne plaçons pas notre futur entre leurs mains ; nous leur promettons de le construire ensemble. »</p><p>Le Castafolte se tourna vers elle. Doucement, la main de Sybela se glissa entre la sienne et elles échangèrent un sourire. C’était là où elles étaient destinées à être. C’était ainsi qu’elles sauveraient le monde.</p><p>Elizabeth Klaus-Tilde s’avança, l’amour de sa vie à ses côtés, et le Castafolte conclut :</p><p>« Longue vie à notre vénérée Reine Clostilde I ! Longue vie à son épouse, sa Majesté la reine Sybela ! »</p><p>Et Clotilde I écarta les bras et déclara solennellement :</p><p>« Longue vie à vous, mes amis ! Longue vie à Néo-Versailles ! »</p><p>Et la foule éclata en applaudissements. C’était le début d’une nouvelle ère.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loin derrière la foule, dans l’ombre d’un vieux poteau, un homme aux cheveux bruns vêtu d’un long manteau rapiécé contemplait la scène en silence. Un instant, il croisa le regard de la reine Clotilde I. Et elle soutint son regard, sans broncher, sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion.</p><p>Alors il pianota sur la machine à son poignet, détourna les yeux de cette autre vie qu’il avait failli détruire, et disparut dans les méandres du temps.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>